


Air and Earth: Honeymoon

by heythereophelia



Series: Air and Earth [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, I'm Sorry, Romance, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereophelia/pseuds/heythereophelia
Summary: Just married!Newlyweds Bolin and Keiko spend their honeymoon on Ember Island
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Air and Earth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822555
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by the “do I wanna know x woman” mashup 
> 
> So...uh...forgive me father for I have sinned and I’m sorry mum

The glowing lights and spirit portal faded and ultimately disappeared behind them.

Curiosity getting the best of her she entered the cockpit of the yacht and crosses her arms.

“Where are you taking me?”

Bolin smiles, stealing a glance at his wife as he drives the boat, “it’s a surprise.”

Keiko sighs with mild frustration, “surprise,” she mutters, “I regret leaving you in charge of the honeymoon.”

“You say that now, but just wait until we get there.”

Keiko throws her arms up, “I don’t even know where ‘there’ is!” She pouts and shuffles up behind her husband and wraps her arms around him, “can I get a hint?”

“No, because if I give you a hint, you’ll figure it out.”

Her pout turns into a frown and she huffs.

“If it’ll help, we’ll be there in a few hours.”   
  


“How much farther?” Keiko asked after trying to meditate with little success.

“About another half hour.”

Keiko groans and lays down on the deck.

Twenty minutes later, he called her name, “Keiko, look there.” He pointed straight ahead.

She saw only blackness at first and the moon’s white trail across the water. But she searched the space where he pointed until she found a low black shape breaking into the sheen of moonlight on the waves.

Keiko squinted into the darkness, the silhouette became more detailed.

The shape grew into a squat landmass, off the coast of what she assumed to be the Fire Nation.

The boat got closer and she could see sand and palm trees.

“Where are we?” She asked Bolin, expecting an answer this time.

“Ember Island.”

Keiko blinked, “Ember Island?”   
  


She stepped on the dock and Bolin grabbed their luggage, “do you want some help?” 

“No,” he smiles at her, “I got it,” he took a step forward, “right this way.”

She took off her shoes and walked along the surprisingly warm sand. After a while, she could see light ahead.

It was coming from a rather large beach house. Architecturally it looked the same as every other house in the Fire Nation.

They took the stone path up to the house, it seemed to get bigger the closer they got.

At the door, Bolin put the luggage down and picks Keiko up bridal style to carry her over the threshold.

“ls this necessary?”

“Completely.”

The Airbender sighs and Bolin lowers her onto her feet, “I’m going to get the luggage, you wanna take a look around?”

“Yeah,” she watches him disappear out the door.

It was just as nice inside as it was outside, completely and luxuriously furnished, there was only one floor, three bedrooms, two bathrooms- not counting the one attached to the master bedroom.

Keiko wandered into the room, in the middle was a large red, very plush looking bed with perhaps one too many pillows. Across were sliding doors that led out to the beach.

She touched the sheer fabric of the canopy and heard the sound of luggage being placed on the floor. Bolin appeared behind her, running his large hands down her arms, “this is Varrick’s second gift.”

“What is?”

“The house.”

She turned to Bolin, “no it isn’t.”

“It is.”

Keiko raised a skeptical eyebrow, “he bought us a house? No wonder it’s so lavish.”

“For vacation use, if we ever want to get away from the city.”

Keiko laughs softly with disbelief and looks back to the bed, “I can’t believe him, is this why you were keeping it a surprise?”

Bolin tilts his head to the side and shrugs, “more or less,” he strokes her cheek, “Wanna go for a swim?”

“Won’t the water be cold?”

“We’re in the Fire Nation, the water will be warm.”

The Airbender closes her eyes and nods, “okay, but I’m going to need a few minutes.”

Bolin tucks her hair behind her ears, “don’t take too long.”

He steps away and opens the sliding doors while untucking his shirt.

Keiko takes a deep breath in and exhales, “okay.”

She turns around and picks up her toiletry bag, stepping into the bathroom.

She set it down on the counter and gripped the cool surface, taking a deep breath, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, “why are you nervous?” She asked herself with a scoff, “stop being nervous.”

She opens the bag on the counter and starts brushing her teeth, bouncing up and down. She rinses and splashes her face with water, taking off the makeup Asami spent twenty minutes reapplying.

While washing her hands she looks down at the ring, she takes it off and places it beside the sink.  


After untangling her hair she set the brush down and turned, reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. It fell to the floor in a small scarlet heap and she removed her underthings.

Keiko looked in her bag for her shaving supplies, thankfully Asami hadn’t forgotten them.

She found it slightly amusing that she shaves almost everything but the hair on her head, but she liked the smooth feeling, especially on freshly washed bedsheets.

Sitting on the edge of the tub she wrapped a towel around herself and ran the blue shaving tool up her shin, checking to make sure she didn’t miss a spot.

When she was finished and sure she hadn’t missed, she stood up and went back into the bedroom, tossing what was assumedly her suitcase on the bed and opened it, pawing through the neatly packed yellow, red and orange piles looking for something comfortable but it came to her attention that there was an awful lot of sheer lace and skimpy satin, hidden among the clothes.

Lingerie.

Probably from the Upper Ring in Little Ba Sing Se.

“Asami!” Keiko gapes with mild horror while holding up an almost completely transparent...thing that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. She slips down onto the floor and rests her head in her hands.

She looks up and takes a deep breath, “stop being a coward,” she told herself, “you’ve had sex before,” she looks down at her abdomen and points, “you’re proof...” she frowns, “you can’t even hear me, you don’t have ears yet.” She sighs and stands, keeping a firm grip on her towel.   
  
Keiko steps out onto the sand and looked around. Taking a few steps she paused beside the curved tree where he had left his clothes.

She laid her hand against the bark and checked her breathing to make sure it was even. Or even enough.

She looked across the water, searching for him.

Bolin wasn’t hard to find. He stood with his back to her, waist-deep in the midnight water, staring up at the moon.

She stared at the muscles of his back, his shoulders, his arms, the flawless shape of him.

The sight of him washed away her anxiety and she slipped the towel off without hesitation, leaving it on the tree with his clothes and walked into the water.

Bolin was right about the temperature, it was warm, like bathwater.

She waddled through the weightless current until she was at his side, chest-deep in the water.

She looked up at the full moon, large and glowing in the sky and whispers, “beautiful.”

“Yeah, it’s alright,” he answered, unimpressed. Bolin turned slowly to face her, little waves rolled from the sudden movement of his body, he looked into her silver eyes, “but I wouldn’t use the word beautiful,” he whispers, “not with you standing here in comparison.” 

Keiko smiles and glances at the moon again, “careful, don’t let her hear you.”

The Earthbender laughs softly and moves to hold her face, he leaned down to kiss her, she stretched up to make it easier for him.

It was intense, slow but building, growing with urgency with each passing second.   
  


Bolin pushed the suitcase onto the floor and laid her down on the bed, they were still wet from the sea but they couldn’t care less, the bed would dry.

They reached for each other and kissed with the same fire as before, Keiko urged Bolin to lie on top of her, skin to skin, he arranged himself carefully so he didn’t crush her by accident. He kissed her neck the way she liked and finally touched the slight curves of her small breasts.

Keiko sighed, when Bolin slid down, lips against her skin, to worship her properly.

“Could spend days here,” Bolin murmured against Keiko’s breast.

“There’s nothing really stopping you, we are on our honeymoon,” she says a little breathless. He trailed kisses down her body and her hands reached up, gripping the red sheets above her head. The pad of Bolin’s thumb brushed against her clit and her hips bucked up, she gasps and a smile tugged on his lips as it often did.

His thumb made gentle circles around the bundle of nerves, he’s barely touched her and she’s already starting to fall apart, he moved his thumb away and she frowns at him.

He says nothing, hooking her legs up and over his shoulders, stroking the soft, smooth skin of her tattooed thigh.

And then Bolin is kissing up her thigh, across and centre.

He presses his lips against Keiko, just above her clit and Keiko throws an arm over her eyes, hiding, unable to take the expression on his face, she never could.

But she should’ve known better by now since she couldn’t see, she had no warning before Bolin descends on her, mouth hot and eager.

She yelps with surprise, squeezing his head between her thighs, he nips her from the sudden movement.

The Earthbender licks where he nibbled, soothing the barely-there sting and Keiko whines.

Arousal burns and smoulders in her stomach, it was almost too much already and they’ve barely begun.

She simultaneously wants to close her legs and spread them as wide as her hips would allow and she squirms, caught between her arousal and the feel of Bolin’s breath against her. His hands tighten slightly, holding Keiko in place before he dives straight for the source of the heat between them.

The Airbender gasps as he licks from the bottom of her slit all the way up to the top before he settles at her entrance, his tongue lapping as though he’s indulging on ice cream on a summer day.

And like the theoretical ice cream, Keiko melts against him, bliss washing over her and making her thighs tremble beneath her husband's hands.

She sighs, one hand burying itself in his dark hair. The tug of her hand makes him press even closer, completely burying his head between her thighs.

One hand moves to hold the folds of Keiko’s lips open, tongue dragging flat and hot against her, again and again. The pleasure is swelling inside Keiko and she can’t help but sigh as Bolin tends to her.

The Earthbender licks in and forward and his tongue slips completely inside her.

The both of them moan; Keiko at the sensation, the wet heat of his tongue curling within her and Bolin at the taste of her, the gentle whine his wife gives as he twists his tongue within her.

Soon they were both lost in it, Keiko let herself be loud, there wasn’t anyone else around, just them.

She tries to hold on as long as she could, breathing shallow, chest heaving and she whines as Bolin pulls the pleasure from her with lips and tongue.

Keiko’s body buckles as she begins to crest the wave of pleasure.

“Oh, Spirits!” She lifts her head off the bed and her body shudders, she could feel him smirk against her.

She falls back against the mattress, dazed, stupid grin pulling at her lips, cheeks flushed pink.

Bolin eventually moves up, flicking his tongue playfully over Keiko’s clit and the Airbender can’t help but jerk against his mouth, gasping desperately at the electric bolt of sensation that runs down her spine and settles, sitting somewhere between the base of her back and that clenching, hungry place deep inside.

Her pleasure had been soft, before, but with one lick against that sensitive bundle of nerves, it sharpens into something far more desperate.

“Bolin, oh, again, please, again, again, again,” she begs and the Earthbender happily obliges with a hum.

Keiko’s so distracted by the vibrations of Bolin’s hum against her twitching clit that it takes her a second to realize that he has one hand running through the arousal still leaking from her core.

As she comes to the realization, Bolin slips one finger into her, mouthing firmly at her clit as his finger sinks home, taking an unhurried, steady pace.

The single finger teases rather than soothes the ache and Keiko’s hips want to swivel desperately, want to seek that little bit extra she needs, but Bolin’s other hand is firm, holding her down on the mattress, she can barely move.

With the strength of her husband gripping her tight, Keiko is at his mercy, how she likes.

The thought runs through her like lightning and Keiko finds herself trying to buck up into the source of her pleasure anyway.

“You’re beautiful like this, you know,” he says, placing a kiss right where the single finger is still leisurely burying itself, his tongue lapping out to sample her arousal once more.

Bolin seems to get distracted by the taste and the Airbender groans, the sound broken and pulled from somewhere deep within her. Bolin’s eyes lock with her’s at the sound, but he keeps the same torturous pace, mouth pressing in around his hand to feast on her.

When he finally adds a second finger alongside his tongue, she gasps and rolls her hips, trying to take him deeper.

“That’s it, Baby,” Bolin whispers, leaning back slightly, his voice gruff and eyes intense as he watches his fingers disappear into her.

She was stumbling towards release, pleasure coiling tighter and tighter.

“Bolin please, please I need it, please,” she begs, it was always a little harder for her to find release the second time and his slow, teasing fingers were absolute torture.

Bolin’s large fingers rock in and out of her, settling into a rhythm, pace unchanging.

After long, long moments of simply observing his wife, utterly lost to sensation, the Earthbender ducks his head and rolls his tongue, sweet and hot, over her clit once more. Keiko lets loose a whine, high and thready, her desperation gains a rough edge to it, her breath stuttering in her chest.

As a particularly frantic cry breaks free from Keiko’s lips, Bolin’s fingers begin to slam into the Airbender. And though she shakes with it, her pleasure being pushed ever higher, she’s still caught there, teetering on the edge. She needs- she needs-

“You’re so good for me,” Bolin mutters, “won’t you come for me, Baby? Please?” He drops his mouth over Keiko’s clit and sucks hard.

Keiko shrieks and Bolin curls his fingers deep inside, once more beckoning her body towards orgasm. Her back arches and her cunt gushes, clenching uncontrollably as she thrashes beneath her husband's hand.

Bolin holds tight and keeps suckling at her clit, rubbing that spot inside and the bliss overwhelms her entirely, sharp and sweet. It crests and rolls over her in waves, on and on.

Keiko’s legs are shuddering either side of Bolin shoulders and her head lolls against the mattress.

Eventually, the hand Keiko has buried in his hair stops tugging and starts pushing him away weakly.

Bolin presses a kiss to her inner thigh and sits back, he unhooks her legs from around his neck and looks down at her.

Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved, her eyes almost resembling a new moon, the silver of her irises almost completely taken over by her pupils.

He lifts her arm and presses a kiss to the palm of her hand, “you’ve been such a good girl for me,” she hums at the praise, “do you want more or have you had enough?” He asks, he won’t make a move unless she tells him too.

She whines and reaches for him, he moves and leans over her, “use your words, Princess.”

“I can take more, I want more,” she manages and Bolin smiles, he presses a kiss to her lips.

She braces herself for what happens next.

Bolin slips his cock inside her and she sobs. It’s a weak, pleading sound, pulled from her chest, tears sting at her eyes and her body, still on the heels of one orgasm, immediately begins to tip into another.

Bolin’s cock is like him; thick and huge, hard as the rocks he bends.

Keiko feels split open, that empty space inside her finally has something to grasp at, to stretch it and her body ripples hungrily around Bolin’s thickness, tremors wracking her, one after another.

She’s delirious with sensation, body entirely out of her control as she twitches weakly, continuously beneath and around the Earthbender.

Bolin moans, ragged and undone. Keiko might be languid and stupid with euphoria but she's as tight as a vice where she holds him within her and she anchors herself to him, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders.

Her vision blurs and all she’s aware of is her husband in her arms and in her and the way her pleasure builds and builds and builds upon itself. She falls apart again, it was easier after the second time. Everything in the world softens to the gentlest shade of black.

When Keiko comes back to herself a moment later, she feels floaty and fuzzy, loose in every muscle.

Her pulse is ringing in her ears and it takes a moment for her vision to focus on her husband above her.

Bolin trembles with the effort of keeping still and though his eyes are blown wide with lust, they’ve sharpened slightly at the desperate sound that had wrenched itself from Keiko when he slipped in.

“Keiko? Do you need to use your words, Baby?” Bolin asks, concerned and ‘moon peaches’ flash through Keiko’s mind briefly.

Her body is shaking still and, for a second, she considers using it, but she doesn’t.

She wants more.

Gathering what little strength remains in her limbs, Keiko flips them over so she ends up straddling her husband, staring down at him.

Bolin slips out of her as they move but within a moment the she has taken his cock in hand and guides it back inside. This time, when Bolin slips inside her, Keiko bites down on the sob rising in her chest.

She’s mostly successful.

“Keiko?” Bolin asks again, gasping when she shifts, sinking that final inch down and taking the bender in his entirety. She feels so incredibly full, stretched to her limit.

“I- I’m good, I’m very, very good. Gonna be so good for you,” she says and he moans as she starts to swivel her hips, unhurried and slow, rocking them together.

“You’re always good for me, Baby, but if it’s too much-”

“It’s not, promise, I want this and you said you’ll give me whatever I want,” Keiko leans down to kiss Bolin’s worries away.

He moans against her mouth, his tongue flickering against her lip and then once the Airbender opens her mouth.

The Earthbender tastes musky and sweet and Keiko realizes with a whine that she’s tasting herself, it’s something she’s never gotten used too. Her hips grind down harder.

It seems even Bolin’s control has a breaking point and when Keiko purposefully clamps down on him, the bender curses and bucks up. He grasps her hips and lifts Keiko up before slamming her back down onto his cock.

Bolin grunts, but it goes unheard over the high-pitched cry that is torn from Keiko. 

He does it again and then again. The drag of his cock is slow and torturous as it slides almost all the way out and the rush and stretches as it fills her again, it’s delicious and sends sparks skittering throughout her body.

Bolin lifts Keiko, moves and shifts her like she weighs nothing like it’s no effort at all for the Earthbender to so easily bury himself within the Airbender.

Bolin finally loses himself and before Keiko could register it, she is no longer astride the Earthbender, but is instead on hands and knees on the middle of the mattress.

The Airbender’s arms shake and buckle almost immediately, her body is on full, wanton display when Bolin rests one hand at the base of her back and pushes his cock back in.

Keiko pants, hair tangled and messy, cheek pressed against bedspread. Her silver eyes are unfocused and unseeing, her entire existence narrowed down to the way Bolin’s cock stretches her open, slips in and out and makes her shiver.

Bolin presses down with the hand against the base of Keiko’s spine, making her back arch and the new angle has the head of his cock brush the spot inside Keiko that makes stars dance behind her eyes. She moans brokenly with every hard, rough snap of his hips.

With a quiet gasp, equal parts anticipation and apprehension, Keiko realizes that the ecstasy is rising within her again.

“I think I’m gonna...” she rasps, “gonna...”

Bolin slips a hand between them and circles her clit, “come for me, c’mon.”

Keiko spasms, a full-body shudder and Bolin groans deep in his chest, feeling the tension in Keiko wind tight once more.

Keiko’s hands scramble weakly to grab the rumpled bedding underneath her. She is incoherent with lust, cries falling from her lips with every rough thrust of the Bolin’s hips.

Fingers that have been teasing Keiko’s clit for the past few minutes suddenly pinch and the sharp jolt of pleasure bordering on pain is all the Airbender needs.

Bolin cries out as Keiko constricts around him, tight and hot.

Keiko has a moment, just as Bolin pushes her over the edge, where she lets the breath out of her lungs, barely making a sound as she orgasms a second later, just gasps, trying to fill her lungs again.

With a weak groan, Bolin pushes home one last time pulls out, spilling down her thigh.

Keiko collapses onto the mattress, completely drained, Bolin follows not a moment later, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him, phantoms of pleasure wracking their bodies as they slowly, slowly begin to settle.

“Love you,” Bolin managed, Keiko couldn’t find it in herself to form words so she just hums, weakly snuggling closer to him, letting her eyes drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unreasonably long I got carried away and I am very sorry, this took me around six hours because I kept having to put my phone down and yell into a pillow
> 
> You can really tell when I just went for it
> 
> And yes, ice cream exists in the Avatar universe


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never really written actual smut...I might’ve gotten carried away during the first chapter and I’m sorry
> 
> I thought I would try a different way of writing smut

Keiko tied the silk robe around her waist and followed the smell of steamed tofu and chili peppers. She found Bolin in the kitchen...the very messy kitchen.

She stood there and raised an eyebrow, “what are you doing?”

The Earthbender jumped a little at the sound of her voice and turned to face her with an innocent expression, “good afternoon.”

He watched her eye the mess and cross her arms, “it looks like a tornado ran through our kitchen.”

“Don’t blame me, blame Varrick, he’s the one who stocked the kitchen, I didn’t know where anything was.”

The Airbender rolled her eyes and started to pick up, “so what exactly are you doing? I woke up to the smell of tofu and chili peppers.”

“Well I since you slept through breakfast, which is unusual, I must’ve really worn you out last night,” he chuckles a little but gets to the point, “I thought I’d make you lunch and I know I’m not the best cook but I tried my best.”

Keiko turned around, eyes wide with awe, “you made me lunch?”

“I did, steamed tofu with a spicy chili sauce, you’re favourite.”

Keiko started to tear up and Bolin grew concerned, “why are you crying? Did I make a mistake?”

“No,” she wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her robe, “I don’t know why I’m crying, ugh,” she sniffs, “it’s probably mood swings.” She pads over to where Bolin was and wraps her arms around his waist, registering for the first time that he was shirtless, “thank you,” she presses a kiss to his shoulder, “I love you.”

Bolin smiles and hands her the plate, “I love you too.”

She sits down on the island counter and her stomach snarled, loud enough for Bolin to hear, he laughs, “better eat up then.”

He leaves her to it while he cleans up his mess.

“My only criticism,” she starts after a few bites and he turns around, “it’s not spicy enough.”

“Not spicy enough? I used four peppers.”

“Four? No wonder it’s so mild.”

He flashes her a lopsided smile, “I’ll remember that for next time, anyway, you’re eating for two now so finish your food.”

She rolls her eyes at him and he leaves the kitchen.

Keiko heard the bath running and scarfed down the rest of her food, putting the plate in the sink.

* * *

They played Pai Sho, Bolin sat cross-legged from his wife, she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked down at the board.

Bolin reaches down and jumps a tile over Keiko’s, “I win.”

The Airbender frowns at the board, “best two out of three.”   
  


Bolin lounges in bed the following night, waiting for Keiko to come out of the bathroom.

Keiko paced in front of the mirror, wearing one of the lingerie sets Asami packed for her, it was orange with little bows.

She took a deep breath and walked past the door, Bolin sits up a little when he sees her and she awkwardly tries to pose seductively on the doorframe.

The Earthbender chuckles a little and crosses his arms, rolling over in bed until he’s on his stomach, pretending to sleep. She throws a pillow at him and it bounces off his arse. 

* * *

They could’ve spent some time on their beach but decided to visit the public one.

This beach was a black crescent-shaped coastline, surrounded by green flatland cliffs. The beach is scattered with people and red and yellow beach tents. There are some smaller beach bungalows, as well as some larger, more magnificent properties interspersed around the cliff face, like their beach house.

A kid holds a skimboard, he throws it on to the wash and rides along the water.

Keiko and Bolin walk along the sand, through the crowd of beach-goers.

Keiko wears a yellow swimsuit, one-piece with halter-straps and sweetheart neckline, Bolin wears his usual green swimsuit.

Bolin sets up on a spot not too far from the water and Keiko watches two little boys build a sandcastle, she smiles at them and rubs her stomach.   
  


Bolin comes back from a swim and finds Keiko relaxing on her elbows, soaking up the sun with a hum of contentment. She hears Bolin sit down next to her with a small grunt, he’s already making ‘dad noises’.

She opens one eye and looks at her husband, “hungry?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“Not particularly.”

Bolin smirks a little, “that’s a shame because it seems like I’ve only packed one moon peach,” he takes it from the basket, “oh well, I guess I’ll eat it.”

Keiko sighs and holds her hand out for the fruit, sitting up, “give it.” He hands her the fruit with a smile, “if I didn’t know any better I would assume you were trying to fatten me up.”

“Well no...not exactly, I’m just trying to take care of you...and Bolin Jr.”

Keiko raised an amused eyebrow, “Bolin Jr?”

“Would you prefer Nuktuk?”

She frowns, “absolutely not.”

“Bolin Jr it is.”

She bites into the peach, “but what if the baby’s a girl?”

“Okay, Bolin Jr for now,” he says pointing at her with a banana in his hand.

They eat in silence for a moment before Bolin asks, “so...what’s it like in there, right now?”

“If my math is right I’m roughly nine weeks, give or take a few days so the baby is like the size of an olive or raspberry.”

Bolin stares at her stomach with wide eyes, “that small?”

“According to the book I read, yeah, by week ten the baby will be...roughly the size of a prune...I don’t know why the author used food as examples.”

The Earthbender rests a large, warm hand over her stomach and the smiles, covering it with her smaller one.

“Do you know when you’ll start to show?”

“Soon I suspect, I haven’t had as much morning sickness as I used too which is great, I’m tired of puking my guts out every few hours, my breasts are kinda sore which is also kind of annoying.”

Bolin tilts his head, “they look a little bigger,” Keiko frowns and playfully whacks him with his banana peel.

She sees something out of the corner of her eye and gasps, she turns back to her husband, “Honey, can you go get me ice cream?” She smiles sweetly, “please?”

Bolin smiles and presses a kiss to her temple, “sure, whatever you want.”

He gets up from the blanket and she does a little happy wiggle.

She waits for him to come back and he does with orange ice cream in a waffle cone, “what kind is it?”

“Mango.”

Keiko hums and takes the cone from him, she hears something and turns her head towards the game of Kuai ball, taking interest she adjusts herself until she’s leaning against Bolin so she could watch the game comfortably.

* * *

They brought a carton of ice cream home with them from the beach a few days ago.

She took a bath earlier and never changed out of her robe.

They had dinner together a few hours ago, she scooped out two equal portions of ice cream and joined Bolin in the sitting room, she sat across from him on one of the sofas.

The flavour was mango, like the one she had on the beach, the game of Kuai ball kept her from really enjoying the ice cream, but now in the privacy of their vacation home, there was nothing stopping her.

The instant the creamy, fruity ice cream hit her tongue, Keiko closed her eyes and moaned. The cold, the sweetness, sent a rush of pure joy through her.

She took another bite, moaning again.

A choking sound jerked her from her blissful haze. Her eyes opened to see Bolin, still staring at her, his own ice cream forgotten in his hands.

His green eyes darkened, she could see the beginnings of his arousal in his boxers.

An answering heat washed through her, settling somewhere between the base of her spine and that clenching, hungry place deep inside.

Keeping her gaze locked with his, she withdrew the spoon slowly, deliberately from her mouth and licked it clean with a flick of her tongue.

His tongue came out to lick his own lips. “What are you staring at?” Keiko asked, her voice already husky with her growing need.

Bolin’s mouth pulled into a lopsided smile, oftentimes it was innocent, but he knew how to make it sexy if he wanted and it never failed to make her feel tight and achy inside, “I think you know.”

Keiko took another bite, sucking her spoon with exaggerated enjoyment, hiding her smile at the flush on Bolin’s cheeks. She stole a glance down the front of his body, her breath catching in her chest when she saw the way his cock was already tenting out the front of his boxer shorts.

And they hadn't even touched each other yet.

Despite his obvious arousal, Bolin seemed content to watch her. Like a tigerdillo eyeing a fox antelope, watching, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Every cell in her body tingled with awareness and she felt her nipples pull tight under the robe. Between her legs she was already damp.

Never breaking her stare, she put the bowl of ice cream down on the table and took another spoonful. As she sat back, she gave a little shrug, enough to make one sleeve of her robe slide down her shoulder, baring her breast to his gaze.

She’s never teased him like this, flirted and provoked, the aroused tension in the air growing thicker as she waited for him to make his move. She's never wanted to before.

The spoon in her hand tilted and a dollop of rapidly melting ice cream landed on the swell of her breast.

“Oops,” she said, raising an eyebrow, daring him to do something.

Bolin pushed himself up from his seat, his smile sending a shiver of anticipation through her. He bent over her, the dark silk of his hair tickled her neck as he leaned down and swirled his tongue against her skin, capturing every last trace of ice cream.

He lifted his head, “delicious,” his mouth came down over hers, hot, hungry. His tongue swiped at her bottom lip, asking for permission, which she gave him, she was a little spicy from dinner and sweet from dessert.

Keiko felt the desire between her legs pull even tighter. She kept her mouth glued to his and helped Bolin push her robe the rest of the way off and toss it to the floor.

She heard a faint clinking sound and then gasped as cold liquid drizzled over her breasts. Keiko arched her back and squirmed as Bolin bent his head to her, licking her clean as he followed the rivulets of ice cream down the slopes of her breasts, circling back to her nipples in a series of teasing licks that pulled breathless, pleading sounds from her throat.

Finally, his lips closed tightly over one nipple and sucked, his fingers gave the other a little squeeze, “I love you, so much,” murmured, his tone almost worshipful as he alternated firm sucking with soft flicks of his tongue. He reached for the spoon, painted each pink peak, pleasured her with deep, hard pulls of his lips.

She whines, clutching his shoulders, she parted her legs wide, arching until she could rub herself against the hard muscles of his abdomen. The delicious pressure wasn't enough and as he continued to lick and suck her nipples, her body tightened in a need so intense it bordered on pain.

Her cries grew more frantic, her movements jerky as she shifted under him, trying to find the right angle, the right pressure, that would push her over the edge.

“What's the matter, Baby?” Bolin’s low voice rumbled through her. “Are you feeling neglected?” he asked with a soft chuckle and slid his hand down her stomach, his fingers stopping just inches from the little patch of downy curls at the top of her slit.

Keiko moaned and arched her back, trying to get those fingers to slide just another inch lower, knowing that all it would take was one brush of her clit to send her flying over the edge.

But Bolin kept his hand there and reached for the bowl of ice cream with the other.

Keiko yelped as he poured the melted ice cream over her cunt. She watched, breathless as Bolin bent his head, his eyes glittering in the lamplight as they locked on her face. He ran the flat of his tongue along the outside of her lips, licking her clean, making her whine pitifully as he stayed along the edges of her cunt, tonguing and sucking her swollen, sensitive flesh but never hitting the exact spot where she so desperately needed him.

Keiko was about to beg when he finally gave her what she needed. Two thick fingers slid inside her at the exact moment his lips closed over her clit and gave it a hard pull.

Keiko’s fingers tangled in his hair and she groaned from somewhere deep in her chest, coming so hard she saw stars.

When she came back to herself, Bolin’s head was still between her splayed legs, his mouth resting against the skin of her inner thigh.

He looks up at her, “do you want another one Princess?” She nods, licking her lips. Bolin smiles, happy to oblige.

He spread her lips apart with his fingers and he licks from the bottom of her slit all the way up to the top before he settles at her entrance, “you taste even sweeter than the ice cream,” he murmured as she laid back and gave herself over to the pleasure he was determined to give her.

His tongue slid down farther, thrusting inside, licking, tasting all of her like he was starving for her.

Keiko felt her body tighten in anticipation of another orgasm, throbbing and aching with such intensity it danced on the edge of pain.

Her whines and moans grew louder, more frantic as she strained for release.

“That's it, Baby,” Bolin whispers and moved his mouth higher so he could suck on her clit. She gasped, arching as he slid one, then two thick fingers inside her, thrusting and twisting in rhythm with his tongue. “Come for me, I'll never get enough of you coming in my mouth.”

She obeyed his command, her body shaking and jerking as she came.

As another wave crashed over her, he pushed himself up and kissed her, muffling her whimpers.

With his fingers buried deep and his thumb a firm pressure on her throbbing clit, the pleasure went on and on. Keiko threads shaky fingers through his hair and licked and sucked at his mouth, the taste of him mixed with that of her own desire aroused her even more. Unbelievably, she felt another coil crash over her, pulsing heavily out from her core, her body contracting with such force she couldn't even cry out, her head thrashing against the cushions as her mouth opened wide on a silent scream.

She collapsed back, her body twitching as she felt Bolin pull his hand away from her swollen, over-sensitive cunt. He curled himself around her, rained soft, soothing kisses over her cheeks and lips as the waves of pleasure slowed enough for her to breathe again.

As awareness crept in she realized that while she had all but melted in a puddle of satisfaction, Bolin was tense against her, his muscled body radiating heat.

He still had his boxers on, but she could feel his cock, hard and insistent against her hip, hot as a brand even through the fabric.

She slid her hand from where it rested along his ribcage over to his stomach. He sucked in a breath, his muscles contracting against her fingers as she moved them lower, until they found the waistband.

Keiko’s mouth didn't leave his as her hand delved inside pulled them down.

She wasn’t really one to give, she mostly preferred to receive pleasure than give it, but she would every once in a while.

Keiko gasped at the familiar feel of him filling her hand. Hot, silky skin stretched tight over the thick column of hard flesh. She stroked him root to tip, so thick her fingers barely met when they closed around him.

She slid her fist down and squeezed him hard at the base, keeping firm pressure as she moved up the shaft, pausing at the top to swirl her thumb around the broad, swollen head. She was rewarded by Bolin’s groan and the way his hips thrust heavily into her hand, a thick drop of precome beaded on the tip.

Keiko spread it all over him, using it to smooth her way for the slow, steady pump of her fist.

His throat arched back, his face tight with pleasure as he shifted his position to give her better access. Her gaze locked on the way his cock looked, so long and thick in her small hand. She could feel his pulse throb in the vein that traced along the side, and he seemed to swell even bigger as another drop of precome appeared on the tip.

Her mouth watered with the need to taste him, and without thinking, she bent her head down and captured it with the tip of her tongue.

They both jerked at once, he in pleasure, she in shock.

As much as she wasn’t one to give, she did love the salty, musky taste of his skin, loved the way his cock stretched her lips and pressed against the back of her throat.

She could tell he was getting close by the way his hips jerked and the near desperate moan, but she pulled away with a rather obnoxious pop.

Bolin whines, arching helplessly, Keiko shifted, sliding onto her knees in front of him.

She pushed him to sit back against the cushions and caressed him in soft, lazy strokes, she landed an open mouth kiss on the inside his of his knee. Never letting up on the light, almost teasing strokes of his cock, she licked and sucked her way up the inside of his thigh.

He whines, “Baby, please, you’re killing me.”

She ignored him, moving her mouth instead to his other knee and making her slow, torturous way up the inside of his other thigh.

By the time she made it he was panting hard, his cock throbbing insistently in her hand as his fingers dug into the couch cushion like he was holding on for dear life, his groan was harsh, almost pained. She rose higher on her knees and pulled his cock closer to her mouth, close enough that he could feel her puff of breath against the head.

“Please,” he sounded almost tortured, Keiko finally had mercy on her poor husband and took him into her mouth again, lips stretching over the thick head of his cock.

Her brown hair pushed to one side so he could see her face, the thick column of his cock disappearing into her mouth only to reappear, slick and wet. And closing his eyes only made him more aware of how good it felt, the hot suction of her mouth, firm pumps of her small but strong fist around his shaft, the wet lash of her tongue circling the head, her own little sounds of pleasure humming in her throat.

Bolin came with a shout, jerking and bucking as he pulsed into her mouth. Keiko took him deep, pumping him with her hand as she sucked him dry. He collapsed back against the cushions and clumsily pulled her up, laying her across him.

“You know, you can be very cruel when you want to be.”

Keiko chuckles softly, “I wouldn’t call that cruelty, cruelty would’ve been to not let you come at all.”

Bolin tightened his arms around her, “fair point.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I like the first one or second in terms of writing smut


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like the way I wrote smut in the second chapter more than the first so I think I’m going to stick with writing it that way

They’ve been on their honeymoon for about a week now and it’s been wonderful, Keiko doesn’t think she’s ever been so relaxed, so far her favourite activity, minus the sex, was just laying out in the sun, it felt so much warmer here she couldn’t explain why.

And baths, she was already fond of baths but again, it was different here.

At the moment, Keiko stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom attached to the bedroom, Bolin was still asleep. 

She lifts the hem of her pyjama shirt, gasping when she saw it, a small but defined bump sticking out underneath her bellybutton. A wide smile spreads across her face, “Bolin?”

She walks out of the bathroom and clambered up the bed, kneeling on the mattress beside him, he snored and she frowns, “Honey, wake up,” she shakes him, he doesn’t stir, she sighs and rolls him onto his back with a grunt, straddling his waist, bending down she presses kisses along his jaw, moving down his neck, he twitches and she continues.

Bolin woke to a pressure on his chest and his wife pressing kisses to his neck, he was pleased with the wakeup call judging by the growing erection in his pants. He hums and slides his hands up her thighs, opening his eyes, “good morning.”

She stops and sits up, “good, you’re awake, come with me.” She climbs off him and he frowns a little but stands up.

“I have something to show you.”

He looks down at her smiling face and the joy in her eyes, “alright, what is it?”

She turns to the side and lifts up her pyjama shirt, showing him the little bump, “look.”

Bolin stared at it, a little awestruck, “is that?”

“It is.”

Bolin couldn’t help but laugh softly, a smile tugging at his lips, he pulls her in my the arms and hugs her tightly, pressing a kiss to her hair. Letting go he rubs a thumb over the bump, “I still can’t believe this is really happening,” he admits, “that our baby is in there, can they hear me yet or is it still too early?”

“It’s still too early, give it...” she thinks about it, “a few more months.”

The Earthbender nods and picks her up suddenly, carrying her to the bed, a laugh is pulled from her lips.

“What about breakfast?”

* * *

Keiko crossed her arms, she stood outside the Ember Island Arcade.

She left that man alone for five seconds while she went to use the bathroom.

Sighing, she strolled in, looking around, “Bolin?”

“I’m back here!”

She found him near the back of the arcade, standing by some arcade game.

“I thought I told you to wait for me,” she says with a pout.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted but look at this!” He gestures to some kind of fighting game.

Keiko stares at it skeptically with a raised eyebrow, “what about it?”

“It’s called Street Bender,” he explains, “do you want to play?”

“I suppose one game should be fine,” she opened her coin purse and handed him a silver piece.

Keiko inserts her own silver piece into the side of the machine and selects the Aang doll, which comes out of the side, she stares at it with an amused expression.

She puts it in the ring and waits for Bolin who selects the Zuko doll, which makes her laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” she grips the controls and presses the button, the fist of her Aang doll sprung out on a spring and hit Bolin’s Zuko doll, popping the head which bounced around. The Earthbender blinks, “wait, that wasn’t fair! I wasn’t ready!” He frowns at his wife.

“You’re down one life bar,” she says between giggles, Bolin flashed her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him.

She attacks his doll but missed, Bolin pressed the button on his controls and knocked the head off the Aang doll and Keiko frowns at him.

She flips over one of her life bars and attacks, the Aang doll's fist detaches and hits the Zuko doll's head causing the head to come off with a loud ‘Pop!’

Bolin flips over his second life bar. He attacks her doll but misses, Keiko glances up at him and runs her hand along the length of the control stick, rubbing her thumb along the top, twisting her fist.

Bolin swallows, mouth going dry and she used the opportunity to attack his doll, knocking the head off, he blinks with surprise and looks down at his decapitated doll with a frown, he looks up at his wife, she walked over to his side of the game and flipped his final life bar over, she pulls him down and presses a kiss to his neck, right on his pulse, “I win,” she whispers and gives him a little nip.

“You cheated.”

“No, you were distracted.”

* * *

“Keiko?” Bolin called, searching around the greenery, they decided to go on a hike that morning. Keiko heard running water and walked towards it while Bolin was distracted by something.

“Over here!” She yelled over the roaring waterfall behind her. She waited a moment before she started undressing, when she saw his head she kicked off her shoes and grabs the hem of her dress to lift it over her head.

Bolin appears behind the bushes, foot getting caught on a root, he shakes it free and turns his head towards his wife, eyes widening at the sight of her naked body, back turned to him, taking in the sight of her slender waist, full hips and heart-shaped arse. She starts to undo her topknot, letting her hair fall onto her shoulders, without a word she walks into the crystal blue water, Bolin hadn’t even noticed the waterfall behind her.

Keiko turns to look at her husband, “are you coming?” She asks and disappears under the water, coming up by one of the rocks leading up to a cave under the waterfall.

Bolin quickly and immediately rids himself of his clothing and follows her.

Keiko jumps onto the rock and sits on it, right leg crossed over her right knee, waiting for him.

The moment the Earthbender approaches she stands and walks under the waterfall, into the cave.

It was mostly dark, the light coming from the other side of the waterfall, bathing her in a blue glow.

She smoothed her hair back and felt large hands grip her hips. Keiko turns, feeling his erection against her waist.

Sliding his hands up to her waist, Bolin lifts her off her feet and covers her mouth with his.

Pressing her up against the cave wall, he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist, groaning as his cock brushed against the soft curve of her ass.

Never releasing her mouth, he shifted, hooking his elbows under her knees. Another slight adjustment and his cock was there, probing the entrance of her cunt as she whimpered and sucked his tongue into her mouth.

His breath stuck in his chest at the feel of her, so hot and tight. He looked down and in the faint light, he could see the head of his cock disappearing inside of her, the way her body stretched to accommodate his size.

He meant to go slow, take his time, take it easy on her. But one thrust had him buried so deep he could feel the press of her ass against his balls as she moaned and squirmed against him.

He forced himself to hold still, taking her mouth in slow, deep kisses as he held himself inside her, thrusting slow and deep with his tongue the way he was dying to with his cock.

Soon Keiko was arching her head back, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she tried to ride the cock pinning her so firmly to the wall.

“Bolin, please, I need you.”

Gripping her hips, he rocked in, out, groaning at the weight of her body helped him go even deeper than he had before until every millimetre of his cock was in the snug grip of her cunt. “So hot, tight,” he murmured mindlessly. He swung his hips in rhythm with her cries, struggling to hold back.

It was like he couldn't get close enough, get deep enough inside of her.

And she was right there with him, clawing his shoulders, crying his name, begging him for deeper, harder, faster, more.

He gave it to her, relentless as he pounded into her. Suddenly she stiffened and gave a high, frantic cry and Bolin knew she was close. He gave one last hard thrust, rotating his hips at the end, twisting his cock high inside as he ground against her pubic bone.

Her cunt contracted around him, squeezing, milking him to his own pleasure.

He groans and lifts her off him, barely managed to pull free as the first pulse hit him. He shot all over her thighs, struggling to stand on legs that shook with the force of his orgasm. When it was over, he loosened his hold on her hips, let her slide down his body as he leaned in the wall for support.

* * *

Bolin presses a kiss to her cheekbone when she wakes, snuggled underneath red blankets. She peeks at him, the room golden from the rising sun, he stares at her so tenderly and with such affection while he brushes her hair away from her forehead, “how about a bath?”

Keiko nods and Bolin gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom, it was quiet for a moment and then the water started and lavender soap filled the room.

Keiko pushed the blankets away and got up out of bed rubbing her eyes.

She joined her husband in the bathroom, wrapping her arms around him from behind, “I love you,” she mumbles from against his back.

Bolin smiles, “I love you too,” he turns around and holds her left cheek, he turns and shuts off the water, helping her out of his shirt and undressing himself, he carefully lowers them both into the water.

Keiko closes her eyes and the next time she opens them it’s to the feeling of Bolin’s hand in her hair.

She must’ve drifted off, but not for very long, maybe a few minutes.

Sighing softly, she relaxes into the touch, his hand moving at a relaxing pace, making her doze off again, utterly content. She was settled against Bolin’s chest, half laying on top of him and submerged to the neck in warm water.

Turning her head, Keiko presses a kiss to his chest and snuggles impossibly closer.

“Are you awake?” Bolin asks softly, carding his fingers through her hair again before moving his arm out of the way to allow Keiko to settle herself a little more upright. She hums, not bothering to reply in actual words.

Bolin’s hands move over her shoulders and back, starting to massage them and Keiko moans softly, letting her head sink forward, she closes her eyes again as Bolin’s fingers work their magic, leaving her utterly relaxed. If it were up to her, they could stay like this forever, not bothered by the outside world at all.

After a while, Bolin’s hands reach her neck again and still, “do you want me to wash you?” He asks and Keiko nods, he reaches for the bar of lavender soap and a washcloth and sets to work, starting with her back, an odd place to start but it was the closest part of her.

She relaxes into it, letting Bolin touch him all over, enjoying the feeling of being taken care of.

“May I?” He asks, fingers half in her hair and Keiko nods.

Bolin’s fingers move through her hair, massaging the soap into her hair and scalp and when Keiko thought she couldn’t possibly get any more relaxed, she was wrong.

When Bolin finishes, she has trouble staying upright, her muscles feeling like goo.

The water was growing cool and Keiko wished for a moment she had been born a Firebender.

Bolin presses a kiss to the side of her forehead, “why don’t we stay in bed today? How does that sound?”

Keiko nods and Bolin stands, drying her off with a big fluffy towel, he rubs his thumb along her little bump for a moment and grabs her a pair of warm, clean pyjamas.

Keiko crawls into bed and Bolin follows after a few moments opening her arms for her, she rests her head on his chest, burrowing under the blankets, letting her eyes close. 

* * *

Keiko lays on a blanket on the sand, the door to their bedroom was open and Bolin steps out with a bowl of cubed mango.

He also made her favourite, green tea with honey.

She heard his footsteps in the sand and turned her head to look at him, he sat down and hands her the fruit, she sits up with interest and starts eating immediately, looking out at the Mo Ce Sea as she chewed and sipped her tea.

“Do you know how many mangoes you’ve gone through since we’ve been here?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“At least two dozen,” he says and she stares at him with mild surprise.

“Really? I didn’t notice.”

Bolin smiles a little and attempts to steal a piece but she smacks his hand away with a frown.   
  


Tenzin calls a little later on the radio.

“Keiko?”

She picks up the speaker, “hey, dad.”

“How are you? Are things going well? You were supposed to radio a week and a half ago.”

The Airbender sits down on the bench, one leg up, “I know, I’m sorry, things couldn’t be more perfect here, I almost don’t want to leave,” she smiles a little, “did Varrick tell you he bought Bolin and I a beach house?”

Tenzin sounded mildly surprised, “no he didn’t, where are you by the way?”

“Ember Island.”

“Ah, have you been to see the Ember Island Players yet? Your grandfather took me when I was a boy, I don’t remember what the production was, but I’m sure I enjoyed it.”

“No, we haven’t,” she picks at the fabric of her dress, “we’ve been to the arcade though, I beat him at Street Bender. Did you know one of the little warrior dolls you can choose from is grandpa Aang?”

“I think Zuko might have mentioned it once.”

Keiko chuckles, “Lord Zuko is another playable character, I thought it was amusing, reminded me of the stories Gran-Gran used to tell me when I was little, about her adventures with the old Team Avatar.”

Silence follows and lasts a few moments before Tenzin asks, “how’s Bolin?”

“He’s making dinner,” Keiko smiles a little, “I swear he’s trying to fatten me up, ‘I’m not feeding you enough,’ he says.”

“Well you are pregnant, you need to start eating a bit more.”

“I know, it’s endearing the way he likes to take care of me, I’ve barely lifted a finger since we got here,” she runs a hand over he small bump, “speaking of pregnancy, do you want an update?”

“Did something happen?” He asks with a little interest hidden in his voice.

“I’ve started to show, it’s not a drastic change but there’s a little bump, Bolin’s nicknamed the baby ‘Bolin Jr’ for the time being.”

“Kiki?” Came Korra’s voice from behind Tenzin.

The Airbender smiles, “hey, Korra.”

There’s the sound of a struggle on the other end, “Tenzin move, let me talk to her.”

“Can I say goodbye first?”

“No...so, how are things?”

Keiko chuckles, “things are amazing.”

“I demand you tell me everything and spare no detail.”

Keiko raised an eyebrow, “spare no detail? Are you sure you want to know about my sex life?”

It’s silent on the other end for a moment, “...no, I do not.”

”That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bath scene may or may not have been brought to you by “Flightless Bird, American Mouth” by Iron & Wine


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...this chapter was brought to you by “Not Afraid Anymore” by Halsey
> 
> It’s also very long and includes spicy role-play...it’s...it’s basically just 100% smut

Keiko paced in the bathroom, she was wearing that ‘barely leaves anything to the imagination’ one-piece thing Asami packed for her, it was nice, a deep red colour but she felt so...naked in it.

In fact, the only thing keeping her from actually being naked were a few straps and lace.

She looked at herself in the mirror, turning around, it didn’t even cover her arse. She almost wanted to take it off and put on something a little safer...like that nice yellow slip she saw.

But she didn’t know how to get out of it, she didn’t even know how she got into it in the first place.

Biting her lip she pawed through her bag to find something to give her the courage to walk out and into the bedroom, she did find something.

Dark red lipstick, she raised an eyebrow at it, examining the colour in the light.

Finding hidden courage she leaned towards the mirror.

Bolin sits up in bed, reading, Keiko left to get ready for bed almost fifteen minutes ago and he was starting to get a little worried, he looked away from the story, “Baby? Are you okay in there?” 

Upon hearing his voice she fluffed her hair and adjusts the straps that squished the flesh on her hips.

He heard the faint sound of her delicate footsteps and her shadow on the door, she leaned against the doorframe, almost effortlessly this time and when he saw her the poor Earthbender forgot how to breathe, his boxers growing tight, he swallows and drops the book on the floor.

She walked forward and crawled onto the bed, taking her sweet time, his eyes focused on her dark red lips, she sits back on her legs and runs her fingers through her hair.

“Do you like what you see?” She asks, Bolin couldn’t find words, he could only nod. She slid her hands up his legs, long nails gently scraping the skin.

Keiko took note of the erection straining against his boxers and her finger, barely touching, trailed up his length, Bolin sucked in a breath and she looked at him through her eyelashes.

“What do you want?” She asks, rising up on her knees, “I’m feeling generous.” She presses her lips together and tilts her head to the side, “do you want me to suck you?”

Bolin nods, “yes, please.”

Keiko hums and slowly pulls his boxers down, his cock springing free, she hums with approval and takes him in her hand, pressing a kiss to the head, Bolin falls back onto the pillows with a groan.   
  


Keiko woke the next morning and was immediately aware of Bolin’s warm, muscular body tucked behind hers. They’d fallen asleep this way, her back pressed tight against his chest, his arm firmly around her waist.

Her hair was an absolute mess and there was smeared lipstick on her chin and cheek and no doubt all over him and possibly the bed. Her fingers brushed against something and she lifts a scrap of lace, examining it, the memory of Bolin ripping it off her body like a piece of paper came rushing back and she gasps softly.

She knew the moment he woke up, could feel it in the slight shift of his breathing and the tension in the arm around her waist. She sighed as Bolin’s fingers moved against her stomach in a soft caress, felt a rush of heat as he shifted against her so his cock brushed against the curve of her ass.

“Good morning,” he murmured and her breath hitched at the feel of his mouth, open and hot against the skin of her shoulder.

His hand shifted up to cover one breast and she gave a soft moan as he circled and pinched her nipples.

Everything about him turned her on, from the big hand on her breasts to the heat of his mouth against her shoulder and neck, his hair-roughened thighs brushing against hers as he slid one leg between them.

Her cunt was already wet by the time his hand slid from her breasts to press against her sex.

He parted her lips, slid his fingers on either side of her clit, up and down in a teasing caress.

“I love how wet you get for me,” he murmured, sliding his fingers lower, drawing another rush from her as she arched her ass against the heat of his throbbing cock.

“Please, Bolin,” she begged, her body so tight with desire she was afraid she was going to snap any second. She tried to turn to face him but he held her still.

“No, stay just like this.”

She turned her face in the pillow, a shudder of anticipation rippling through her. She raised her leg and arched her back to receive him.

Even though she was so wet, she let out a sharp whimper as the thick head of his cock pressed inside.

He held himself there, no more than a couple inches inside. “You're sore, aren't you, Baby?” he asked as he pressed soft, soothing kisses along her shoulders.

“A little,” she whispered.

Bolin pushed himself up a little, concern on his face.

“Do you want to stop?”

Keiko shook her head, “no, I don’t want to stop.”

Bolin nods and presses a kiss to her shoulder, “use your words if it becomes too much.” He said, rocking himself a little bit deeper as he gave her neck a little bite that sent a jolt of heat straight to her cunt, Keiko moaned and arched herself more firmly against him, trying to take him deeper, even as her body stung at the thick invasion.

Finally, he was buried to the hilt, so deep she could feel the press of his balls against the curve of her ass.

Keiko felt stretched tight, dancing on the knife's edge of pleasure and pain as he held himself within her slick grip.

Bolin didn't move, just held himself deep inside as his fingers between her legs pulled the knot of desire tighter.

His harsh breath against her neck and the thudding of his heart against her back were the only signs that he wasn't in complete control of himself.

“Spirits, your cunt feel so good,” he panted. “Every time I do this,” he took her clit gently between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a gentle pull, “your cunt clenches around my cock, almost like it's trying to suck me deeper.”

Keiko gave a harsh moan as her body did exactly that, tightening around him until he felt impossibly big. He pulled at her again and this time it was too much. Any awareness of discomfort disappeared on a shudder of need and she needed nothing more in that moment than the slick thrust and drag of him moving inside her.

She rocked her hips back on him and reached back to grip his ass to urge him on. Bolin, as always, knew exactly what she needed.

Rolling them over, he urged her onto her elbows, knees spread wide and tucked under her as he knelt behind her.

As he slid himself slowly, deeply back inside, she heard him whisper something she couldn't quite make out, but she thought maybe it was “beautiful.”

And then she didn't care because he was moving, thrusting heavily in and out as she stifled her moans against the pillow. She felt her body tightening, rippling around him as her orgasm loomed closer and closer.

Bolin’s hand reached down and around, found her clit with his long, strong fingers. One stroke sent her flying over the edge, her body shuddering with the force of it.

“I love feeling you come around my cock,” Bolin groans, as he stroked her through her orgasm.

Then his hips were pumping, fast and hard. The sound of his hips slapping against her ass, his harsh groans filled the room and she moans brokenly with every thrust.

He held her hips in a tight grip as his body stiffened, he pulled out, painting the back of her thighs and they both collapsed, panting to the mattress.

Keiko lay there in his arms, listening to his breathing quiet and his heartbeat slow as his hand stroked lazily up and down her back, in no hurry to leave the bed. 

But eventually, Bolin got up and left her with a quick kiss on her cheek, padding out to the kitchen.

Keiko pulled on her robe and followed.   
  


At dinner, Keiko takes a deep breath and looks up at him, “I want to try something,” she tells him, picking up a vegetable dumpling, “in the bedroom.”

“What do you want to try?”

“Role-play.”   
  


It didn’t happen that night, but the following.

Keiko was almost bouncing up and down with both anxiety and anticipation. Bolin was to play the role of a...angry ex-lover.

They kept their names because the man tried to suggest he go by Nuktuk and Keiko put her foot down.

It began with Keiko returning home.

She kicked off her shoes and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom. She was halfway to the bathroom when she caught on a dark, hulking form in the armchair across from her bed.

Keiko jumped and fumbled for the lamp on the bedside table, although her heart was beating about a thousand miles an hour, she wasn't completely surprised to see Bolin sitting in the chair, one foot resting on the opposite knee as he sat back, as though he didn't have a care in the world.

As though he hadn't been waiting in the dark for Spirits knew how long to ambush her.

Fear quickly morphed to anger.

“What do you think you're doing? You scared the life out of me.”

“After our little conversation, I figured if I wanted to see you I'd have to take matters into my own hands.”

The lamplight illuminated Bolin’s face and she saw that it was in complete contrast to his body's relaxed posture. His brows were pulled low over his eyes, his jaw hard.

And now that she got a closer look at his shoulders bunched under the fabric of his shirt, she could almost see the waves of anger rolling off of him.

He pushed out of the chair, took a menacing step forward in the dim light.

Keiko reflexively took a step back. “What do you want Bolin?”

“You know exactly what I want. You think you can convince me what we did didn't mean a damn thing, that you don't want to do this anymore, but we both know that's not true, don't we?”

She took another step back.

A few more and her knees would hit the back of her canopy bed.

Right where he wanted her.

She swallowed hard, felt a rush of blood to her cheeks as his eyes skimmed over her like a predator eyeing his prey.

“It's okay,” he said, he tossed something on the bed behind her and yanked her to him. Though her body was tense, she didn't try to push him away. “You don't have to say it out loud if you don't want to.” He bent his head but instead of covering her mouth with his, he opened his mouth over the spot where her pulse was thrumming under her skin, flicking it with his tongue, softly nipping it with his teeth.

Though every shred of common sense screamed at her to shove him away, she was frozen in his hold, helpless against her body's swift, intense response to his touch.

The light scrape of his teeth sent a rush of wet heat between her legs, pulled her nipples so tight and sensitive.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” he whispered against her throat as he covered her left breast with his hand so he could feel the steady throb. “Your nipples are already hard.” He stroked one with his thumb through the fabric of her dress and she whimpered as the touch went straight to her core.

He slid his hand down between her legs. Her legs trembled as he cupped her cunt, pressing against her with the heel of his hand.

He groaned when her wetness soaked through her undergarments.

“You're so wet already and I've barely even touched you. How can you try to act like you don't want this?”

She didn't say anything, but a shudder rippled through her as he ground the heel of his hand against her. Once, twice. Keiko moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulder for balance as her muscles went taut, she was on the verge of coming on his hand.

“Oh no, not yet,” Bolin muttered and withdrew his hand. Before she could react he'd ripped her dress off her body like it was nothing, making her gasp with surprise.

He took a moment to admire her, eyes falling on the satin of her brassiere.

“Take it off.”

She felt a spurt of defiance at his domineering tone. She narrowed her eyes and threw her shoulders back. “You want me naked you can do it yourself.”

“My pleasure.” Bolin stepped closer.

Keiko kept her eyes locked on the center of his chest as he reached and took both cups in his hands, she closed her eyes, the tearing of fabric filled the room.

Her breath frozen in her chest, her heart hammering against her ribs, her body thrummed with anticipation. She knew she should try to stop him, but something inside her, something wild, knew she'd pushed him.

And Spirits help her but she wanted to see how far he would go. As much as she knew she was treading in dangerous waters, she wanted to experience this. 

Wanted to see him pushed to the brink and know it was because of her. Wanted to experience this side of him.

He brought his hands up to cover her and their groans mingled as her warm breasts filled his hands.

He bent his head to lick and tease her nipples, making her sigh and moan as the deep pulls sent sharp pleasure straight to her core.

He sank to his knees as his mouth travelled down, hot and open against her belly, stopping when it hit the waistband of her panties.

Keiko’s fingers threaded through his hair as he hooked his fingers under the satin and tore it in pieces, like the rest of her clothes, which lay in scraps on the floor. 

His hands slid around to cup her ass and pull her close, but instead of burying his tongue in the folds of her cunt, like she wanted, he pressed a hard kiss right above the patch of downy curls at the top of her sex.

“Lay back,” he said as he stood, pushing her back as he did until her knees hit the back of the bed.

She licked her lips and felt a nervous tightening in her stomach. Was she really going to let him do this?

Then the nervousness was gone, chased away by another charge of defiance.

If Bolin thought he could charge in here and take over, he had another think coming.

He might be ready to hit her with everything he had, but Keiko was going to give as good as she got and no way was she admitting defeat.

Her common-sense tried to make one last stand, screaming at her that she was crazy, that she should get off this bed immediately, get dressed and kick Bolin’s arse out of here.

But one look at him, looming over the foot of her bed like some kind of beast about to claim his mate, chased it away.

Part of her, the part that wasn't soaking wet with need and aching have him bury his cock inside her, was a little scared.

Okay, quite scared.

Bolin was angry, maybe even a little hurt by what she’d said and now he wanted to exact his revenge.

But instinctively, she knew Bolin wasn't capable of hurting her, not physically anyway. As for the other...she'd managed to keep her heart locked away from him up until now, hadn't she?

Even if the answer was no, her body had taken over and right now it was telling her in no uncertain terms that whatever Bolin had planned for her, it was worth the risk.

She pushed herself to the middle of the bed and propped herself up on her elbows.

She planted one foot flat on the bedspread and bent her knee slightly. His eyes moved over her like a green flame.

He crawled up over her, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against the hard tips of her breasts, his pants making a rustling sound as they brushed over her legs.

There was something a little dirty about being naked while he still had his clothes on, she thought as he slid his hand up the underside of her arm, flattening it to the mattress as he twined his fingers with hers.

One muscled thigh parted her knees and she couldn't stop herself from rolling her hips to rub her cunt against the hardness. But it was a poor substitute for what she really wanted, which was throbbing insistently against her hip, straining against his pants.

His breath caught as she leaned up to kiss the hollow of his throat, bared by the collar of his shirt.

“This can only be for tonight,” she whispered, as much to herself as to him. “After tonight, we have to be over.”

“We'll see,” he said, his voice strained.

Keiko felt him tug on her arm and something wrap around her wrist, her eyes flew open and she realized Bolin had secured her right wrist to the top right post of her bed.

Before she had time to react, Bolin had her left wrist in his grip, her gaze locked on the rope in his free hand, (he found it on the yacht).

She tugged at her wrist but the rope holds, (he knows she could get out of it if she truly wanted too, the escape artist she was).

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Her nostrils flared and she tried to yank her free wrist from his grip as he pulled it up toward the opposite bedpost.

As fit as she was, it was pathetically easy for him to restrain her.

“I was thinking about how fun it would be for me to tie you to the bed and fuck you all night. Just like you're thinking now.”

“I've never wanted to be tied up,” she said, her voice breathless.

“Liar.” He breathed hard as he struggled to get her legs secure. She flailed her legs, felt a burst of satisfaction when she heard him grunt in pain after her foot connected with his stomach. Still, within seconds, she was securely bound, spread-eagled and naked on the bed.

Helpless.

Bolin pushed off the bed, ignoring her demands to be set free, he yanked off his shirt and shoved his pants and boxers down his legs.

As furious as she was, it couldn’t distract her from the sheer masculine beauty of his body.

She watched him take the thick length of his cock in his hand, stroking up and down as his greedy gaze drank her in, she was going to have a damn good time doing it.

“What are you going to do now?” she asked, trying to sound coy, trying to keep it light.

Bolin’s green eyes narrowed on her face with a faint air of menace as he rested one knee on the bed told her he wasn't in any mood for light.

She dragged her eyes from his, only to have them snag on the sight of his huge hand wrapped around his equally huge cock, the veins throbbing along the length, the plump head that swelled with every stroke up and down.

“I'm going to fuck you, Keiko. I'm going to fuck you so good you won't even know your own name. I'm going to fuck you until you scream with pleasure until you're ready to admit how good it is between us. Until you admit I deserve a second chance.”

“It will never happen,” she said, even as unease rippled through her and she wondered if she'd have the strength to resist.

“We’ll see.”

“We'll see,” she said, her mouth dry as she echoed his words. She relaxed her limbs against the pull of the restraints as he stayed where he was, kneeling between her legs, stroking his cock, up, down, in a hypnotic rhythm that created an echoing pulse between her thighs. “What are you waiting for? Fuck me already.”

Bolin released his cock, a wolfish smile pulled at his lips as he came down over her, his hands resting on either side of his head. He bent his head close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. “Oh, no, Sweetheart. Not until you're good and ready for me.”

She shifted on the sheets, wanted to tell him that she was plenty ready and had been practically since the second she realized he'd been waiting for her. But she'd rather die than admit that.

He kissed her and to her shock, it betrayed any the aggression she could feel simmering under the surface. 

Instead, his mouth took hers in soft sucks of his lips, sweet, slow thrusts of his tongue. Making her chase his tongue with her own, making her crave more with every caress.

Oh, he was good.

He kissed her for what seemed like hours, until she was arching off the bed, trying to rub her nipples against his chest, her legs and arms pulling against the restraints in their need to wrap around him, pull him close so she could find some relief in the feel of his skin against hers.

Yet he kept his body away so it was just out of reach, his hands seemingly glued to the mattress as he touched her only with his lips on hers. Driving her insane until she could feel her pulse everywhere, the tips of her fingers, her toes, in the tight peaks of her nipples.

And most of all, her cunt which was throbbing with a need so sharp it verged on pain as she ran hot and wet in anticipation.

Finally, he moved his hands to cover her breasts, his cupping and caressing.

As his mouth trailed down her neck and chest, his thumbs traced her nipples in ever-shrinking circles. She held her breath as he got closer, closer...

Then he stopped short of brushing the hard swollen peak that was begging for his touch. He repeated the process with his tongue and Keiko whimpered as she arched off the mattress, silently begging him to lick her, suck her like she needed. 

But he was relentless, teasing first one, then the other breast with those almost but not quite there caresses that had her panting and straining at the ties that held her fast.

His mouth continued its torture as his hand skimmed down her abdomen. Her muscles tightened in anticipation, even though she feared she wasn't going to find relief any time soon.

And she was right.

As with her breasts, his fingers tormented her, combing through the patch of curls at the top of her sex, stroking her inner thighs, sliding along her soft outer lips but despite the nearly frantic thrusts of her hips never delving inside where she really needed him.

“Please, Bolin,” she said, her humiliation at begging not strong enough to keep her from doing it. “Please, I need you to touch me...”

Her pleas ended on a groan as his mouth slid down her stomach. He bent his head between her legs and his tongue flicked out to taste the skin of her inner thigh. He lifted his mouth higher and Keiko thought she was finally going to get some relief.

Frustrated tears stung her eyes as she felt nothing but the whisper of Bolin’s breath over the throbbing but of her clit.

Still, she yearned closer, convinced that even a stronger puff of air would push her mercifully off the tightrope. “Spirits, Bolin, please, please, please,” she begged almost frantically, “please stop teasing me.”

“Tell me,” he said, his voice tight as he ignored her and pushed himself back up her body so his face was again level with hers, the thick length of his cock throbbing torturously against her hip. “When was the last time a man made you so hot you were begging for it? When was the last time you needed to be touched, to be fucked so bad you'd do practically anything for it?”

Her head thrashed against the pillows. “Never,” she said mindlessly, unable to keep the words from tumbling out, “never with anyone but you. You're the only one who makes me crazy like this-“

Her words broke off as his mouth covered hers and this time there was no gentleness as his lips sucked greedily at hers and his tongue thrust in to tangle with hers. He pulled back, and in her daze, she saw his hands moving in the lamplight, his hands cupped her ass as he lifted her off the bed to receive him.

She cried out as the thick head of his cock parted her and he entered her with one swift, merciless thrust. She came before he was even halfway inside, her body shaking and jerking against the rope as her cunt milked his cock hard. 

Her mouth opened on a silent scream as he held her hips in a grip so tight it should have hurt, pounding into her as her orgasm washed over her in a relentless wave.

Bolin groans, arching above her with his head thrown back, his face tight with pleasure as he jackhammered into her, hard and fast and deeper than anything he ever has.

Unbelievably, she felt herself responding again, her body tightening around him in response to the heavy thrust and drag of him moving inside her. She could see his stomach muscles clench, feel his body tighten as he approached his peak.

One hand released its grip on her hip to rest low on her stomach. He burrowed his thumb in her curls until it found her clit. “Come with me this time,” he panted, his thumb stroking firmly in rhythm with his thrusts as his cock seemed to grow even bigger, as his orgasm loomed.

She felt him throb and pulse heavily inside her. That, combined with the steady pressure of his thumb sent her hurtling over the edge again, crying and moaning, thrashing against the restraints as she came even harder than she had the first time.

He collapsed, half on top of her, his head buried against her breasts as his breath came hot and fast.

Instinctively Keiko tried to move her hand down to stroke his hair.

The feel of the binding jerked her from her postcoital haze. “I think you've proven your point,” she said irritably. “You can untie me now.”

Bolin pushed up on his elbows and gave her a heavy-lidded smile that made her toes curl. “Oh, I haven't proven anything yet, not by a long shot.”

Keiko wasn't sure what he meant by that, but since she was still tied up and he seemed disinclined to let her go, she was afraid it was going to be bad.

Which meant it was going to be really, really, good.

Throughout the night, Bolin made good on his words, making her come countless times with his hands, his lips, his cock.   
  


He untied her when the sun rose and she laid there, sore and completely drained.

Bolin lays down beside her, gathering her in his arms.

“Was that what you wanted?” He asked and she could only nod.

“I didn’t push it too far, did I?”

“No,” she snuggled against his chest, “no, you were perfect.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Bolin slide something on the table in front of Keiko, it looked like a poster.

She stopped eating and spun it around so she could read it, “Love Amongst the Dragons?” She looks at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

“They’re reviving it, one night only,” he smiles at her, “I was thinking we could go, what do you think?”

Keiko looked down at the poster on the table, “sure, why not, could be fun.”   
  


Keiko walked into the bedroom, wearing the red dress she arrived in, “could you give me a hand with the zipper?” She asks and Bolin nods.

He finishes buttoning up his knee-breeches and stands up from the bed, taking the few steps towards his wife who holds her hair out of the way, he stole a moment to run his fingers over the tattoo on her spine and she shivered.

Keiko smiles a little when she felt it being unzipped, “up, Bolin,” she says with slight amusement.

“Oh, right, sorry,” he zips up her dress and presses a kiss to her shoulder, “you look beautiful.”

She scratches his chin lightly, “thank you.”   
  


Ember Island Theatre was large and rather elegant. The stage is surrounded by red curtains and is lit up by several lanterns on the ceiling.

Bolin escorts his wife into the private viewing box on the second floor, he leans on and whispers, “can I get you anything?”

Keiko tightens the shawl around her arms, “some fire flakes would be nice.”

The Earthbender nods and kisses her cheek before disappearing.

He comes back just moments before the curtains rise and the lights dim, Keiko thanks him and he throws an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. She smiles and pops a few flakes into her mouth while getting comfortable.

Keiko was so enthralled by the play she almost didn’t register when it was time for an intermission.

She pulled her husband into a storage closet and closed the door behind her, she turns around and pressed herself against him.

Bolin chuckles, “you have been insatiable, lately.”

“No more than you.” She stretches up and he meets her halfway, their slow, loving kisses quickly grew heated and soon Bolin unzipped her dress, bunching it at the waist so he could have access to her soft breasts, she moans and leans into his touch, she was already wet by the time his hand slid from her breasts and up her dress to press against her cunt.

His fingers rubbed her clit over the satin of her panties, feeling her arousal spread and dampen the fabric, she whimpered rubbing herself against him.

Bolin chuckles and stops, Keiko glares at him but her eyes soften when he backs her against the wall, dropping to his knees and ducks underneath the dress, lifting a leg over his shoulder and pressing closed-mouthed kisses to her cunt.

She gasps and a hand moves, fingers tangling in his dark hair and tugged, Bolin groans and pulls her panties down, nose buried in her downy curls. He ran his tongue along the outside of her lips, making her whine as he teased, avoiding the spot where she needed him.

“Please,” she whimpered and he gave her what she needed, two large fingers slid inside her at the exact moment his lips closed over her clit and gave it a hard pull, she muffled her cries. His tongue slid down farther, thrusting inside.

Keiko felt her body tighten in anticipation of her orgasm, he thrusts his fingers in rhythm with his tongue.

She whined and moaned, desperate for release, Bolin looks at her, he pulled his lips away from her cunt, they were wet from her arousal, he never stopped moving his fingers, his thumb rubbed her clit in circles, “come,” he demands, “now.”

She obeyed his command, her body shaking and jerking as she came so hard she saw stars.

Since they’re little game the other night something seemed to have awakened in him, something a little more...dominating and Spirits, she likes it more than she should.

Bolin lowered her leg and stood up, kissing her roughly, she could taste herself on his lips and it made her whimper.

Bolin lifted Keiko up, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him, letting him feel how wet and ready she was against the tip of his cock.

Later he would go slow, tease her and kiss every secret spot until she was begging for him to come inside her.

He entered her without hesitation, his groan mingling with hers as her tight, slick cunt stretched to accommodate him. He set a hard, driving rhythm that quickly had her biting back her cries to avoid being too loud and squirming against him.

“Bolin,” she moans his name as her fingers dug into his shoulder. “You feel so good, so good, so-“

The last word was lost as she broke apart in his arms, milking him hard as she came around his cock.

“I love you,” she whimpers as the last shudders rippled through her.

Pleasure roared through him, so intense it shook him to his core. He held himself deep inside her, his whole body shaking as he came, “Spirits, I love you so damn much.”

He held her there until they both stopped trembling.

She adjusts her dress and fixes her hair on shaky legs and Bolin opened the door a little to make sure the coast was clear.

They snuck back into their viewing box to catch the rest of the play.

The actors, one in red and yellow and the other in blue and white, prepare for their mock battle.

The Dragon Emperor raised his fists, “wretched Water Spirit! Now that I've escaped your curse and regained my true nature, you shall pay for your trickery!”

The Dark Water Spirit mimics Waterbending with his hands, “have you learned nothing from your time amongst the mortals? By threatening me, you invite your own doom!”

The two actors, using long confetti streamers instead of actual bending, engage each other.

As the actor in blue shoots his confetti toward the actor in red, the latter jumps over the former and launches his confetti at him, striking a ‘killing blow’ to the actor in blue.

The Dark Water Spirit collapses to the ground, defeated. “Nooo! Curse you, foul dragon!”

The Water Spirit defeated, the actor playing the Dragon Emperor embraces his Empress, an actress in robes of light blue.

“Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart! I cannot help but give you mine in return!”

“Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally realize my devotion!”

The actors kiss, bringing everyone in the audience to their feet, filling the theatre with thunderous applause.

* * *

Keiko and Bolin sat on a field underneath a tree, there was a gentle breeze and the sun was warm above their heads.

They were on the last week of their three-week honeymoon.

Bolin noticed Keiko was eating a little more now but she still had the occasional bout of morning sickness, her breasts were really sore and had been since yesterday, they've been a little sore over the last few weeks but now he could barely touch them without her whimpering in discomfort.

Bolin relaxed on the blanket, Keiko was curled up, taking a nap with her head resting on his stomach.

She'd been asleep for about an hour, he had one hand behind his head, the other in her hair, there were a few wisps of clouds in the sky, barely holding their shape, drifting along idly.

He felt her stir and looked down to find silver eyes staring at him.

"Good afternoon," he says with a small smile, she sits up and stretched, then she laid back down, head on his shoulder, he wraps his free arm around her. "Have a good nap?" He asks and she hums, still a little drowsy.

"It was fine, didn't really have all that of an eventful dream." She rolls over onto her back, Bolin glances at the tiny bump that poked out from underneath her dress, she was about eleven weeks now, around nine when they first arrived.

"Are you hungry?" Bolin asks and Keiko shook her head.

"No, I'm okay for right now," she sits up and takes the messy braid out of her hair, "but could you grab my book?"

"Sure thing," he hands her the book she'd been reading, it was a romance novel about a Noblewoman and a General's son.

He watched her read for a few moments before announcing, "I'm going to go for a walk by the stream."

Keiko turns the page, "alright, don't be long." He kisses her cheek before setting off.   
  


The sun grew lower and lower in the sky as the day went on, she pulled her head out of her book and realized that much more time had passed than she'd thought and Bolin was nowhere to be found.

"Bolin?" She called to the empty field, she received no answer.

Frowning she put her book down and got off the blanket, putting her shoes back on.

She started in the direction she saw Bolin go, towards a stream, she called his name again and was met with silence.

She looked in both directions of the running water, seeing nothing.

Anxiety began to settle in her stomach.

"Bolin?"

Still nothing. She walked a bit further down along the stream until she reminded herself there was an easier way to find him. She huffed at herself and sat down in lotus position, she closed her eyes and focused on his spiritual energy.

It took her a few moments and then she felt him, he seemed to have wandered south, she went off in the direction of his spirit and found him standing off the path, Keiko let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are," she walked towards him, "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

Bolin remained silent and Keiko's worries came rushing right back. She looked down to see what he was looking at.

"It must've fallen from its nest," Bolin said finally, pointing vaguely upward. "I don't think it knows how to fly yet."

Keiko knelt down to take a better look at the baby eagle-hawk who chirped at her, she turned to her husband, "and you didn't think about putting it back?"

"I thought about it but I was told you shouldn't do that, if you touch it the mother will smell you and she won't take care of it anymore."

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "who told you that?"

"Mako."

She rolled her eyes, "Honey, that's just a myth," she looks back down at the bird and holds out her hands, the baby eagle-hawk stumbles its way onto her palms and she holds it with one hand, she bends the air around her, creating a cloud-like board under her feet. Keeping control she glides through the air, up towards where the nest rested in the tree. 

She looked into the nest, there were two other baby birds, moving around and chirping, she carefully rejoined the eagle-hawk with its siblings and glides back down. Landing on the ground she smiles at Bolin, "see? No harm done."

"Are you sure it'll be fine?"

"Positive, it was lucky you found it."

They walked back the way she came and he took her hand, lacing their fingers together.   
  


Bolin watches Keiko's hair blow in the breeze, she was reading her book again, taking another bite of her apple she seemed in no hurry to finish.

She felt his lips against her shoulder and hums, his fingers found their way into her hair again, detangling the brown locks. Keiko stopped reading and closed her book, letting her eyes drift closed.

She feels her head start to fall forward, her muscles relaxing under the gentle, repetitive motion, but hands settle on her temples and guide her back upright.

"Keep you're head up for me," Bolin's voice was gentle, soft with affection.

Fingers sweep through her hair again, this time with more intent and Keiko feels a half-up ponytail form before it's divided into three sections. Over-under, over-under, little sections of loose hair is captured on each pass, Bolin gives a soft tug, tightening braid.

Her head tips forward again slowly as he nears the end of the braid, fingers brushing the nape of her neck idly with each twist and she sighs deeply with contentment as she feels the band secure her hair. Bolin's hands rest on her shoulders for a moment and Keiko can feel his affectionate gaze on the back of her head.   
  


They made it back home as the sun set and went straight into their bedroom.

Bolin turned on a light and sat down on the bed. Keiko climbs into his lap, pressing her lips to his. It started out relaxed and slow but quickly grew heated and he laid her down on the mattress, carefully not to cover her body with his.

His hand splayed against her ribcage, "are you sure you're okay to do this?" He asks, remembering her sore breasts.

"I'm fine...completely fine."

Bolin nods and kisses her again, he rid her dress and underthings.

He kisses down her neck, between the valley of her breasts but careful not to touch, she sucked in a breath of anticipation when he kissed her hip, she spread her legs for him instinctively and he settled between her thighs, he looked up at her.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes burned with need.

He parted her lips with a sweep of his thumbs and took her into his mouth. He circled her clit with his tongue, slow, firm strokes, mixed with soft sucks. Keiko let out a moan, fingers tangling in his hair to keep him there.

He slid a finger in her cunt and then another, she moans and lifts her hips, trying to urge him deeper, he added another finger, feeling her stretch around him, he pushed his fingers deeper, pressing against the bundle of nerves hidden inside.

He pulled out and she whined at the loss, she was so close.

Keiko opened one eye and watched him take his fingers into his mouth, licking her slick off them her cheeks burned and he slid off the bed. 

He undressed himself and knelt between her legs, he hovered over her, giving himself a few firm strokes. Bolin fit himself against the entrance of her cunt, echoing her gasp as he circled her clit and slid himself against her folds, bathing in her until his cock was slick and shiny, he pushed inside, disappearing inside her body inch by inch.

He planned on taking it slow, take his time with her, there wasn’t a rush, they haven’t done it like this in so long.

He hooked his elbow under her knees, opening her up as he withdrew almost all of the way and then thrust back inside, a little deeper this time.

“Spirits, I can never get enough of you,” Bolin groaned.

Keiko shivered and moaned at the feel of his cock sliding inside of her, stretching her tight as he drove deeper with every strong thrust of his hips.

“You take me so well,” he rumbled, “you’re such a good girl for me.” He set a slow, deep pace with a languid roll of his hips.

“Please,” she whimpered, nails digging into his shoulders, she could hardly stand the slow, torturous drag of his hips, she needed more, “harder, faster, please.”

He listened to her beg, “no,” he says, it wasn’t like him to deny her requests, but he wanted to “stay, just like this.” He presses a kiss to her collarbone, “just like this.”

Her hands slid down his arms and he pinned them above her head, holding her wrists together with one hand, the other holding her waist, keeping her pressed on the mattress as he made love to her for what felt like hours, an eternity even.

Her legs slid up higher, knees pressing against his ribcage, changing the angle, chasing her orgasm, the base of his cock rubbed against her clit with each unhurried, controlled roll of his hips.

Her orgasm seemed just out of reach and she was slowly growing frustrated, “please,” she begged.

“Please what, Princess?”

“Please, fuck me harder,” a tear slid down her cheek, “I need to come, please.”

He stops and she lets out a whine, “you’ll come when I say you can come, understood?”

She nods her head and he starts thrusting again, at the same slow pace.

Spirits, as frustrated as she was, she really liked this new side of him.

“Yes, sir.”

He presses a kiss to her cheek, “good girl.”

Bolin kept it up a little while longer before deciding to be nice, “do you want me to fuck you harder, Baby?” He asked and she nodded vigorously, “use your words.”

“Yes, sir, please fuck me harder.”

Bolin smiles a little and pulls out of her completely, she sobs, cunt clenching around nothing. He slid back into her with a rough, hard thrust of his hips and she cries out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m exposing myself as a nerd with those baby names
> 
> Also sorry it’s been taking so long to update, I’ve been having some technical issues

Keiko was chewing on a chili pepper, she was steaming tofu for dinner when the door opened. She turned her head towards the noise and smiles at her husband who has his hand behind his back. She takes a bite of the pepper and he approaches her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, once distracted he pulls the flowers from behind his back and places them in front of her face.

Keiko opens her eyes and blinks, staring at the roses, “oh!” she smiles and takes them, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome, what’s for dinner?”

“Well I thought I’d try my hand at making sushi,” she explains and holds up a finger, “and no, there’s no fish.”

Bolin pouts, “I miss meat,” he complains and she smiles a little.

“You knew what you were getting into when you married me.”

The Earthbender sighs, “yeah, I did, best decision I ever made,” he leans in for a kiss and makes a face, “bleh...spicy.”

Keiko rolls her eyes, “oh, don’t be so dramatic,” she puts the roses down on the counter, “help me with dinner.”

* * *

Keiko leaned against the pillows, a book in one hand and the other buried in Bolin’s hair, he had his head on her lap, staring at the little bump, he moved her pyjama shirt to get a better look at it, he shuffles closer and kisses it, Keiko stops reading and moves her book out of the way, “what are you doing down there?”

He looks at her innocently, “nothing...but I have been thinking about baby names.”

“Honey, I swear if I hear the name Nuktuk I’ll smack you with a pillow.”

A smile pulls at his lips, “relax, Nuktuk isn’t one of the ones I came up with.”

“Good,” she closes her book, “what names were you thinking of?”

“I know we’ve been calling the baby Bolin Jr but for a boy, I was thinking Ren and for a girl, I was thinking Leia.”

Keiko gave a little hum of approval, “you know, those aren’t half bad.”   
  


_Waves crashed along the shore and the sun shone down on the sand, Bolin was building a sandcastle with a little girl, she had to be at least five years old._

_She had her father’s dark hair and green eyes._

_“Your side is lopsided, daddy,” the girl says, “it’s gonna fall apart.”_

_“It’s not going to fall apart.”_

_It fell apart, wet sand covered Bolin’s leg._

_“See? I told you.”_

_“Yes you did,” the Earthbender sighs, he looks over to the house, the door opens and Keiko steps out, she walked towards them with a smile on her face, “what are you two up too, hmm?” She bent down and pressed a kiss to her child’s head._

_“We’re building sandcastles,” she says, “daddy’s not very good at it.”_

_“No?” Keiko looks at her husband who frowns, “well you can try again later, it’s lunchtime.”_

_The girl excitedly propels herself onto her feet with Airbending and rides an air scooter towards the beach house while chanting, “lunchtime! Lunchtime! Lunchtime!”_

_Keiko and Bolin follow, fingers laced together._

_Keiko stops eating and looks at her daughter, “Leia, chew your food, please.”  
_

_Leia slows down and eats normally and lunch continues in silence before the girl asks, “mommy? Can we go to the beach after lunch?”_

_Bolin looks to his wife then looks at their daughter, “we have a beach,” he says, pointing outside the window._

_“Yeah but I want to go to the big beach, where all the people are.”_

_Keiko thinks it over, “I’ll make you a deal, if you eat your all eggplant we’ll go to the beach tomorrow morning, how’s that?”_

_Leia looks down at the vegetable, “how about some of it?” She tries to negotiate._

_“All of it or no beach.”_

_The girl pouts and attacks the sliced eggplant before begrudgingly sticks it in her mouth, chewing, “I hate eggplant,” she mumbles, reaching for her glass of watermelon juice.  
_

_Bolin leans in the doorway while Keiko puts Leia to sleep, running fingers through her dark hair soothingly and he smiles at them._

_“Sleep, little bird and fold your wings. Little blue bird with tired eyes. Sleep to the singing of the mother-bird swinging, swinging the nest where her little one lies._

_Away out yonder I see a star, silvery star with a tinkling song; to the soft dew falling I hear it calling, calling and tinkling the night along. In through the window a moonbeam comes, little gold moonbeam with misty wings; all silently creeping, it asks, ‘Is she sleeping, sleeping and dreaming while mother sings?’_

_Up from the sea there floats the waves that are breaking upon the shore, all is silent now and ships shall come no more._

_Sleep, my little bird and fold your wings, little blue bird with tired eyes; listen to me sing while I swing on the nest where my darling lies.”_

_She looks down at her daughter, her eyes were closed. Keiko smiles and carefully stands, she presses a kiss to Leia’s forehead and turns off the light before joining her husband in the doorway, he smiles at her and presses a kiss to her forehead._

_They leave her room, closing the door behind them._

_ Keiko leads him into their bedroom down the hall, closing that door too.  Bolin comes up behind her and moves her hair, pressing gentle kisses on her neck, Keiko turns around and pushes him onto their bed.   
_

_Keiko keeps a firm hold on her daughters hand while they look for a spot.  
_

_They found one and Bolin set up, laying down the blanket and umbrella. Keiko sat down, sighing when the warm sun hit her skin._

_She watched her husband and their daughter play in the shallow water, occasionally glancing down to read her book._

_After a while they came back and she knelt in the blanket, wrapping Leia in her towel, she stood there and stared at the ice cream cart, “can we get ice cream?”_

_Keiko looks at the cart, “in a little while,” she spots a group of girls around Leia’s age, building sandcastles, “why don’t you go see if you can make some friends.”_

_She looks at the girls and hands her mother her towel before running off._

_Keiko lays the towel in the sun to let it dry and picks up her book._

_“Have you heard from Korra, lately?” Bolin asks, opening the thermos to pour himself a cup of lychee juice._

_“She’s coming in three days from now.”_

_“For what?”_

_“Iroh’s coronation? Izumi’s resigning, remember?”_

_“Do we have to be there?”_

_“Yes, we have too,” she presses a kiss to his cheek and he sighs._

_“Mommy, look!” They turn their heads towards their daughter who was standing in close proximity, covered in sand, “I’m a Sandbender!” Leia twirls around with her Airbending, blasting Keiko and Bolin with sand._

_Keiko Airbends the sand off of them, into a neat little pile at the edge of the blanket, looking annoyed and with a few stray hairs out of place._

_Bolin chuckles beside her._

She woke up suddenly in shock, the dream had felt so real. She gasped, disoriented by the darkness of their bedroom, only a moment ago it felt like she had been under a warm sun and a bright blue sky, bending sand off her body.

“Keiko?” Bolin whispered, he turned on the lamp on his bedside table and wraps his arms around her, “are you alright, Baby?”

She gasps again.

Just a dream.

Not real.

To her surprise, tears fell from her eyes without warning, streaming down her face.

“Keiko!” he was alarmed now. “What’s wrong?” He wiped the tears from her cheeks, but others followed.

“It was only a dream.” She couldn’t contain the sob that broke in her voice.

“It’s okay, you’re fine. I’m here.” He rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Not a nightmare, no.” She shook her head, wiping her eyes, “it was a good dream.” Her voice broke again.

“Then why are you crying?” he asked, bewildered.

“Because I woke up,” She sobs, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as she continues, “it was so real...I wanted it to be real.”

“Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe that will help.”

“You were on the beach outside the house, building sandcastles...” she trailed off, looking at his face, concerned in the dim light.

“And?”

“You were with our daughter...”

* * *

Bolin walked into the house, "Baby?" He calls out.

"Kitchen!"

He followed the sound of her voice and illuminated by the golden sunlight streaming in from the windows was his wife.

She has been his wife for nearly three weeks and it still felt like a surreal thing to say.

Her hair was up in a messy topknot and she was wearing one of his shirts...only his shirt.

It was like a short dress on her, he found it perfectly endearing.

From the looks of things, Keiko was baking, she bent over to open the oven and takes out the tray of golden cupcakes.

She took off her oven mitts and Bolin approaches, wrapping his arm around her waist, "have I ever told you how good you look in my shirts?" He asks and a smile tugs at her lips.

"Not particularly, no.”

The Earthbender eyed the steaming pastries, "why are you baking?" Bolin asks, placing a tender kiss against her neck.

"I was craving something sweet," she explains. Gently so not to burn her fingers, she plucked each little cake from the tray and cools them with her bending.

After several more kisses and a playful nip, Bolin sighs in content and looked over at the small cakes, "they look good" he said while he massaged the flesh on her hips.

"I hope so, I've never actually baked anything before."

His hand slipped between her thighs and came to the realization that she was completely naked underneath his shirt.

Keiko's breath caught in her throat when the tip of his finger brushed the downy curls. She rolls her hips towards his hand with a quiet moan.

"Bedroom, now, " Bolin says against her neck, she looked at the cupcakes.

Or we could...stay here,” she turned around to face him.

Their kisses started out how they always did, slow and unhurried, gradually growing in urgency.

She jumped up onto the counter and as far as they were concerned, any notion of foreplay went out the window.

Keiko fumbled with his pants without breaking the kiss, she pulled out his cock and gave it a few strokes in her small hand.

Bolin groaned against her lips, he grabbed her arse in his hands and pulled her closer, she wraps her legs around his hips and lines him up at her entrance, he sinks in inch by delicious inch until he was buried to the hilt.

* * *

Keiko stepped out of the bathroom, Bolin was still asleep, naked on his back, his cock hard against his stomach.

Dropping her robe, she walked over to the bed and crawled towards him, settling herself between his legs, she presses a kiss to the hard, velvety skin, his cock twitches and she presses another.

Bolin woke to the feeling of his wife’s lips and tongue around his cock, he groans, low and guttural when she takes him completely into her mouth without complaint, swallowing around his length.

Keiko hums around his cock when his fingers bury themselves in her hair.

“Good girl,” he praises, voice rough from sleep, it sent a jolt of arousal straight to her cunt, “what a pretty sight to wake up to, your lips around my cock,” he gives an experimental thrust of his hips, she doesn’t pull away, doesn’t choke, instead she reaches for his other hand and places it next to the other which was in her hair, pulling away for a moment she looks at him, “use me,” she says, almost pleading, she lowers her lips onto his cock again and he gets a good grip on her hair, giving it a yank.

Keiko whines, cunt clenching around nothing.

Bolin thrusts his hips up, fucking into her mouth.

Keiko reaches between her legs and spreads her slick around, rubbing circles onto her clit, her whines vibrated around his cock.

“Look at you,” Bolin manages, “pleasuring yourself while I fuck your mouth,” he gives a particularly rough thrust, “are you feeling neglected, Princess?”

She tries to nod but it was hard with a mouthful of cock.

Bolin pulled her off of him and she whines, he chuckles and sits up, wiping the drool off her chin and bottom lip, “get on your hands and knees.”

She moved immediately, putting herself on display for him, he knelt behind her, pressing his hand on her arse and giving it a firm squeeze, “Spirits, you’re so wet,” he ran his finger along her slit and she pushes her hips against his digit, “and so needy,” he chuckles.

He removed his finger and she yelps when his hand comes down on her arse, the smack sent a jolt of stinging pleasure to her cunt and she whines, pressing against his hand.

“Again?”

Keiko nods, “please.”

Bolin smiles and smacks her again, watching the flesh of her arse jiggle underneath his hand.

He spanked her until she was coming from it, crying out with a shudder, he stopped and watched her slick drip down onto the bed, he chuckles, “such a dirty girl, coming from just a spanking.”

He presses a kiss to her cunt and she whimpers but doesn’t pull away.

Rubbing the red, warm skin he dove in, she gasps and her eyes flutter closed.

His tongue slid up, thrusting inside, licking, tasting all of her like he was starving for her.

Keiko felt her body tighten in anticipation of another orgasm, throbbing and aching with such intensity it danced on the edge of pain.

Her whimpers and moans grew louder, more frantic as she chased her orgasm, moving her hips in rhythm with his tongue.

She gasped as he slid two thick fingers inside her, thrusting and twisting. “That’s it, Baby, come again for me, that’s it.”

She groans low and deep as she came so hard stars burst behind her eyes. Bolin pulled away, her come dripping down his chin, he licked his lips and pressed a kiss to the abused skin of her arse, making her gasp.

He lined himself up and thrusts in and she came again before he was even halfway inside, her mouth opened on a silent scream as he held her hips, so tight it should have hurt. He pounded into her without mercy as her orgasm washed over her in a relentless wave.

She wasn’t sure if she ever really stopped, she gripped the sheet tightly in her fists, an endless stream of broken moans echoed off the walls. Keiko came again and again for what felt like an eternity.

She was shaking and everything became too much, too much feeling.

Too much.

Too much.

Too much.

“Moon!” She manages to shout onto the mattress, “moon...moon peaches!”

Bolin stops and pulls out immediately and she sinks onto the bed, trembling.   
  
  
When she comes to, Bolin was sitting on the bed, stroking her hair, she opens her eyes and he asks, “how much trouble am I in?”

Keiko was confused and went to sit up but her body felt heavy still, exhausted, “none, why?”

“I should’ve been more careful with you, should’ve checked in to make sure you were alright.”

“But I am alright, I used my words and you stopped,” she glances at him, “and I don’t want careful,” she admits, “I like this new side if you, the game we played really was a good idea.”

Bolin manages a slight smile, “how about a bath?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should’ve labeled this story “porn without plot” because that’s basically what this is.
> 
> I mean there’s been a little plot but not a lot

Bolin woke Keiko up with soft kisses, on her cheek and down her neck, she giggles and grips his shirt, turning to face him, he looked at her with such tender affection.

"I love you," was the first thing he said to her, it made the Airbender smile.

"I love you too," she buried her face in his neck, "can we stay in bed today?"

"Are you sure? It's our last day before we have to go home."

"I know but I'm warm and comfortable, I don't want to get up," she pouts and it makes him chuckle softly, “I just wanna be lazy today.”

Bolin places a kiss to the tip of her nose, "alright, if that's what you want to do."

Keiko hums and they snuggle back into bed.   
  


They wake up after another hour and Keiko's stomach snarls and they're forced to get out of bed for breakfast. She kept a blanket wrapped around herself and looked out the window, the sun was nowhere to be seen, it was covered by grey clouds.

"It looks like it's going to rain," she says while Bolin prepares her usual breakfast of moon peaches and mango, this time with dragonfruit.

"Seems like it, I hope it passes over," he hands her the bowl, "if not we'll have to stay until it does."

Keiko frowns a little, "why?" She asks and Bolin rubs her bump with his thumb, "oh."

”Don’t want to risk it.”

After breakfast, they tumble back into bed and had another nap.   
  


Rain pattered against the windows and Keiko turns around to face Bolin, who tucked her hair behind her ear. Keiko wiggles closer and presses a tender kiss to his lips, he wraps his arms around her, pulling her body flush against his.

Keiko's hands found their way to the waistband of his boxers and slipped in, finding his cock which grew hard in her hand. She traced gentle circles with her fingertips over the head and Bolin groaned against her lips.

They hadn't started kissing harder or with any urgency, they kept it slow and languid.

There wasn't any rush, they knew this, there hasn't been any rush the entire time they’ve been here.

Normally when they have sex, it was hard and fast and rough and lately a little dominating on Bolin's part, even when he was trying to make love to her, he was dominating and she was begging for hard and rough.

But today they were both on the same, lazy page.

Such a rare, rare thing.

Bolin ran a hand up her thigh, his large, warm hand against her soft skin and she makes a small noise against his lips.

His fingers found her downy curls and soft folds, he ran his fingers between them, spreading the slickness of him up and down. Keiko sighs, rocking her hips back and forth.

They were full of an unhurried love and want for each other.

Bolin moved, lowering his boxers and fit himself at the entrance of her cunt, he rolled his hips forward and sunk in, inch by inch.

They moved together, slowly without rush.   
  


"It's still raining," Keiko comments during lunch.  
  


She woke after another nap, her back was pressed against Bolin's chest, his arms were around her, she glanced up towards the window and figured it had to be the late afternoon.

She sighed as Bolin's fingers moved against her stomach in a soft caress, felt a rush of heat as he shifted against her so his cock brushed against the curve of her ass.

"Good afternoon," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, one hand moved between her thighs.

“Good afternoon to you too.”

He parted her lips, slid his fingers on either side of her clit, up and down in a lazy caress.

"I love you," he mumbles, sliding his fingers lower, drawing another rush from her.

"I love you too."

He pressed inside and she moans, pushing back against him.   
  


Keiko was sleepy, but she didn't want to go back to sleep just yet. She was reading a new book she purchased the last time they went to the market, it was about a young, wealthy woman who imagines herself to be naturally gifted in conjuring love matches but finds it nearly impossible to find love for herself.

She glanced over at Bolin on his side of the bed.

The Airbender yawned and finally laid down, scooting closer to her husband under the covers. She went to cuddle but he rolled over in his sleep, away from her.

Keiko frowned a little.

It felt like an eternity before Bolin finally rolled onto his back.

Keiko had gone back to reading, forcing herself to stay awake. She had nearly fallen asleep a couple of times, but she was more awake than before when he moved.

She put her book down and moved closer again. Keiko slowly wrapped her arm around Bolin's middle and moved to rest her head on his chest.

Bolin grunted slightly as he stirred from the contact. Keiko held still, she could've been gentler about it, she felt bad for waking him, but she had been waiting for Bolin to roll over and he finally did.

Bolin woke up and looked down to see what had woken him, finding his wife resting her head on his chest. He smiles, suddenly taken back to the first time he woke up to her like this, it felt like an eternity past since then but it was only four years ago.

"Comfortable?" He asks, finding himself stroking her back, Keiko hums and snuggles closer, finally letting sleep take her.

Bolin presses a kiss to the top of Keiko's head, falling back asleep himself.   
  


The following morning it was still raining but now it was windy. A few palm trees seemed close to completely falling over.

The Mo Ce Sea was grey and the water was choppy.

"Well," Bolin says, hands on his hips, "I guess we're staying a little longer."

Keiko rubs her eyes and stretches in bed, "you sound almost disappointed," she says with a small smile and Bolin turns around.

"I'm not," he sits down on the bed, "but I was looking forward to going home and showing everyone the progress Bolin Jr is making," he rubs her bump and she chuckles.

"Honestly I don't think anyone would notice, it just looks like I had a big lunch," she looks at her husband, "speaking of lunch, how about breakfast?"

"Any requests?”

* * *

Bolin was the first to wake, the sun was shining and the water was calm, he immediately went to check on the boat, there were a few puddles on deck but it was otherwise alright.

He let Keiko sleep while he cleaned the house, she took up the middle of the bed, curled up around the blanket. He packed for her and set out clean clothes for when she woke up.

Leaving the bedroom he made breakfast, listening occasionally for the sound of her barely-there footsteps. Eventually, he heard them and smiled, Keiko hummed and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Good morning,” he says, holding her hands in his.

“It’s sunny again,” she says, “does that mean we’re leaving today?”

Bolin nods, “we are but I want you to eat you’re breakfast first,” he steps away from her and hands her the bowl of fruit, a few mixed nuts thrown in this time with a bit of honey.

She attacked her breakfast with great enthusiasm which made him smile.

* * *

Ikki was playing with Pabu when she saw them walking up the path, she gasps with excitement and runs back into the Temple shouting, “they’re back! They’re back! They’re back!”

The family runs back out just as they approach the courtyard.

Bolin sets the luggage down, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Korra dart forward and nearly tackle Keiko who just laughs.

Rohan runs towards her on chubby legs, Keiko squats down so she could catch her baby brother and pick him up. She adjusts him on her hip and turns back to Korra.

“Where have you been? You were supposed to be home two days ago.”

“Sorry, the weather was kind of bad.”

Pema was the first to notice, a smile grew on her face and she placed a hand on the tiny bump, it was bigger than when she first noticed it in the mirror, but not by much.

After having four children of her own of course Pema would be the first one to notice, “how are you feeling?”

“Well, I’m not nauseous anymore, thank goodness.”

“Have you felt any movement?”

“Not yet,” she looks down with a small smile while adjusting Rohan on her hip.

Tenzin stares at his eldest daughter, directly at the bump poking out behind the fabric of her dress, she hadn’t had one when she left three weeks ago.

The bump was the undeniable confirmation that in a matter of months he would be a grandfather.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready, he was still raising his youngest children.

But ready or not, this was happening.

Pema was more than thrilled about all of this, she had spent the time the newlyweds were on their honeymoon to set up a room for the baby with Asami’s help, right next to their bedroom.

Korra exclaimed suddenly and dug for something out of her pocket, “Varrick wanted me to give you this when you got back,” she hands Keiko the blue envelope and she opens it, reading with a raised eyebrow, she turns to her husband, “we just got back for our honeymoon and now we have to attend a wedding.”   
  


Keiko sat down on the bed and bounced up and down a little with a frown, Bolin looks at her.

“What?”

“Our bed here isn’t as soft as the one back at the beach house,” she mumbles, standing from the rather stiff mattress.

Bolin smiles softly and wraps his arms around her, “maybe I can talk Varrick into buying us a softer bed.”

That made her chuckle and he kissed her forehead, “how about a bath?”

Keiko looks up at her husband, I could go for that.”

He takes her hand and leads her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Bolin stood before a blue backdrop, fake snow falling around him.

“Dearest friends and family,” Varrick and Zhu Li faced each other with smiles on their faces. Zhu Li is not wearing her glasses. “We gather today to celebrate the wondrous and at times inexplicable bond, between Sir Varrick and the Lady Zhu Li.”

Golden lanterns hang above and two helpers dressed in Nuktuk costumes shower fake snow on the wedding couple atop their ladders.

Keiko sits among the guest, in a chair draped in blue cloth. She’s wearing a scarlet dress that Asami picked out, her only complaint was it sat snuggly against her bump, drawing attention to it.

On the stage, Varrick frowns at the cameraman and whispers, “hey, pal,” the cameraman is a little startled, “camera on me. This is my big day!”

The cameraman quickly turns the camera back on the wedding couple. Varrick nods to Bolin and the young man clasps his hands gleefully.

“True love,” he makes eye contact with his wife who smiles at him, “is a fickle creature, difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame, but Varrick and Zhu Li have proven that even the longest of long shots,” Varrick raises a questionable eyebrow at Bolin, “can have a chance at happiness together. Now for the vows!”

Pabu, dressed in a formal outfit, jumps onto Bolin's shoulder with a chirp, causing Varrick and Zhu Li to look at the cute creature.

Bolin as he removes a small scroll tied to the bottom of the fire ferret's chin, “thank you, Master Pabu,” he reads the vows with a smile, “do you, Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick of the Southern Water Tribe,” Varrick looks at his wife-to-be and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Will you promise to treat her not as your assistant but as your honoured and cherished partner?”

Varrick beams with sheer happiness, “you’re darn tootin' I do!”

Bolin looks over to Zhu Li, “and do you, Zhu Li, take Varrick to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him in sickness and in health,” he reads through the vows with a frown, “and also scrub his calluses on a bi-weekly basis,” he raises an eyebrow, “which isn't really that much to ask-“ Bolin crumples the paper in his hand and scolds Varrick, “okay, I'm not reading all this.”

Zhu Li speaks softly, “I do take Varrick,” both men look at the bride with a smile and the cameraman moves for a close up of a radiant Zhu Li, “calluses and all.”

The couple takes a step towards each other and Bolin smiles, “You may now,” he steps to the side, “do the thing.”

Zhu Li dips her new husband, surprising him.

“Oh!”

Zhu Li and Varrick kiss. Varrick stands up again and the couple hold hands as they look towards the audience. The wedding guests erupt into cheers and whistles.

Varrick starts whimpering, tears forming in his eyes. Zhu Li glances at her husband with concern and Varrick starts sobbing.

“Are you all right?”

“You just make me,” he rests his head against his wife's and Zhu Li smiles, “so dang happy.”

Varrick cries and tears flow down his cheeks.

The audience continues to clap and Varrick wipes away his tears before reaching into his pocket to pull out a remote. Both he and Zhu Li press the red button on the device and a stream of light whistles, shooting up to the sky before popping into a colourful fireworks display.

Jazz music plays and the wedding couple waltz while others dance around them.

Lin stands around with her arms crossed as a waiter dressed as Nuktuk walks towards her with a platter of kebabs. The Chief takes a skewer, looking indifferent.

Keiko approaches her mother, “hey, mom.”

Lin smiles at her, “key, kid,” her eyes land directly on the bump poking out from her red dress, “wow,” she blinks with wide eyes, “you’ll really...”

“I know,” she places a hand on her bump, “I can hardly believe it myself, he’s growing bigger every day.”

Lin raises an eyebrow, “he?”

Keiko looks at her mother with a slight smile, “just a feeling.”

Korra finds Asami staring at the spirit portal, she takes the few steps and stands by her side, “I’ve been thinking,” Asami turns to Korra, a blush crept onto the Avatars cheeks, “why don’t we take a vacation...just the two of us?”

Asami smiles at Korra, “I could use a vacation,” she looks back at the city, “I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World is like..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so my internet was down
> 
> But I’m back now
> 
> Book five coming soon


End file.
